


three steps from the ledge (Español)

by mariasyko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cameos, Lenguaje brusco, M/M, UA de la batfamilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariasyko/pseuds/mariasyko
Summary: Hay algo en marcha en Beacon City, y Scott y Liam deben enfrentarse cara a cara con un nuevo y misterioso vigilante llamado Capucha Roja, quien justo podría ser alguien del pasado de Batman y quien parece muy interesado en su Chico Maravilla. Subsecuentemente, viejas heridas se vuelven a abrir y antiguos, una vez enterrados, recuerdos salen a la luz, haciendo que Liam cuestione todo lo que Scott le ha enseñado. O, un UA de Bajo la Capucha Roja que nadie pidió, pero que era absolutamente muy difícil de dejar pasar.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 3





	three steps from the ledge (Español)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [three steps from the ledge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154481) by [raekentheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raekentheory/pseuds/raekentheory). 



El distrito de almacenes está frío a fines de septiembre. Claro, siempre hace frío en Beacon City. Al menos eso recuerda. 

Él se aprieta la chaqueta un poco más alrededor de sus hombros y entra por la ventana que dejó abierta horas antes cuando eligió este lugar. Sus botas presionan silenciosamente contra la pasarela mientras voces furiosas suben por debajo de él. 

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir con que no organizaste esto? —alguien grita, y hay un fuerte golpe cuando su puño golpea la mesa. El sonido hace eco en la sala abierta alrededor de él donde las dos docenas de hombres y mujeres se reunieron. 

_ Bien _ . Él sonríe en las sombras sobre ellos.  _ Todos están aquí _ . 

—¿Quién lo hizo? —pregunta una mujer, mirando alrededor al resto del grupo. Ella apoya sus codos sobre la mesa, prácticamente haciendo un gesto de disgusto hacia ellos mientras la rubia que está detrás de ella niega con la cabeza—. Pensé que fueron ustedes idiotas del este. Quiero decir, ustedes  _ ya  _ se rindieron ante la Máscara Negra, pensé que nos iban a invitar a unirnos. 

—Si tuvieras algún sentido, te unirías —responde uno de ellos, mirándose las uñas—. Él tiene esta ciudad en su bolsillo. 

—Bueno, ciertamente te tiene a _ ti _ en su bolsillo, Químico —ella se ríe, alcanzando a acariciar su brazo. Él frunce el ceño en respuesta. Arriba, el recién llegado se quita la bolsa de lona de su hombro, sacando su arma. 

—Acepta, Violet, o muere. 

—¿Así que  _ sí  _ organizaste esto?

—Tonterías, creí que fue El Mudo.

Todos los ojos caen en el hombre en cuestión, quien se encoge de hombros. A su lado, un hombre con uniforme de policía se pone de pie, golpeando sus manos contra la mesa. 

—Está bien, que se joda esto. Ya terminé. 

Arriba, el hombre sonríe debajo de la máscara que lleva puesta y coloca la revista en su lugar.  _ Es hora del show _ . 

Abajo, el comisario sigue gritando. 

—Ustedes donantes de cerebro quieren sentarse y...

Él dispara. 

Solo un par de tiros, todos dirigidos a la mesa redonda. Instantáneamente, el grupo se lanza fuera del camino, cada guardaespaldas moviéndose para cubrir a quien sea que les paga. Sillas suenan contra el piso de cemento. Cuando se detiene, la mayoría de ellos ya están de pie, apuntando armas hacia él. El comisario camina hacia adelante primero, su mirada fulminante. 

—Relájate, Haigh —ríe el recién llegado, y suena un poco metálico cuando resuena a través del casco en su cabeza—. Es mi reunión. Yo te invité.

—¿Cómo se supone que eso signifique algo? ¡¿Quién diablos eres?! —grita Haigh.

—¿Estás interesado en morir esta noche? —pregunta Violet, con una voz tan dulce como el azúcar, antes de caer en una baja y venenosa—. Porque hay formas más fáciles de suicidarse. 

—Sí, como gritarle al tipo sosteniendo el AK-47 —él apoya la punta de su rifle en la baranda—. Escuchen. Ustedes seis imbéciles son los traficantes callejeros más prósperos de Beacon. Así que les voy a ofrecer un trato, y ustedes lo van a aceptar. ¿El narcotráfico? Es mío ahora. Sigan como están, pero me entregarán el cuarenta por ciento. Puedo decirles que es mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que la Máscara Negra les dará.

—¿Qué ganamos con ello? —dice el Químico, calculando. 

—Protección —él se encoge de hombros y se permite una pequeña sonrisa debajo de su casco—. De ambos, la Máscara Negra  _ y _ Batman. El único inconveniente es que ustedes se mantienen alejados de los niños y patios de la escuela, ¿ _ entendieron eso _ ? De lo contrario, están muertos.

—La oferta es generosa, ciertamente —asiente el Químico, mirando al resto de la multitud reunida—. Pero, ¿por qué es que deberíamos escucharte?

_ Pensé que nunca preguntarías _ . Él alcanza hacia atrás, toma la agarradera de su bolso y lo lanza sobre la barandilla. Aterriza en la mesa de abajo, derramando su contenido. Ellos miran hacia las cabezas de sus principales lugartenientes mientras salen de la bolsa, horrorizados. Uno de ellos vomita. 

—Eso me llevó dos horas, ¿quieren ver lo que puedo hacer en toda una noche?

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ Máscara negra _ . 

Solo ver el nombre hace que su sangre hierva. Liam desliza su dedo en la pantalla, ojos escaneando la información que pasa. 

_ Gran fortuna familiar. Ex director ejecutivo de Argent Arms International. Sobreviviente de cáncer. Usa una máscara para cubrir los efectos de la irradiación: líquido negro se filtra periódicamente de sus orificios faciales. _

Y la entrada final, agregada hace cinco meses. 

_ Actualmente: Líder de la clandestinidad de Beacon. _

Él lo odia. Odia cada palabra. Odia al hombre al que están atados más de lo que ha odiado a cualquier otra persona en su vida entera. Está tan concentrado en hacerle mala cara a la pantalla que nunca se da cuenta de que tiene compañía hasta que alguien habla.

—¿Liam? 

Casi le da un ataque ante la voz de su mejor amigo. Gira en su silla para mirar a Mason, quien está sonriendo gentilmente. Él ve a Corey un poco más lejos, brazos puestos detrás de su espalda con timidez. 

—Lo siento —se ríe Mason—. No quise asustarte. 

—No lo hiciste —dice Liam bruscamente, y Mason sonríe. Él mira como los ojos del otro chico recorren las pantallas de computadora detrás de él. Cuando Liam se acerca y presiona un botón para apagarlos, se gana una mirada con lástima. 

—Liam, mira. Sabemos que ha sido difícil. Pero no puedes seguir haciéndote esto a ti mismo, ¿de acuerdo? —dice Mason, estirando la mano para apoyarla en el hombro de su mejor amigo—. No es saludable. 

—Entendemos que todavía estás de luto —agrega Corey suavemente, acercándose—. Nosotros también. Pero enfocándote en las cosas de la forma en la que estás... 

—Apenas estás comiendo —Mason señala al plato junto a él, un sándwich que le había traído horas antes, con solo un mordisco—. ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste? 

Liam abre su boca para responder, pero los ojos del otro chico se fruncen. 

—En una cama, no en esta silla —él cierra la boca, refunfuñando—. Exactamente. Escucha, no te estamos pidiendo que olvides lo que sucedió, y no te estamos pidiendo que sigas adelante. Pero la Máscara no ha hecho movimientos en meses, y nosotros... 

—Solo estamos pidiendo una noche fuera —dice Corey, sonriendo vacilante—. Una noche en la que puedas soltarte y vivir un poco. 

Él se da cuenta entonces de que ninguno de ellos está en su ropa habitual. Corey está fuera del disfraz, y Mason lleva esa camisa de vestir rojo oscuro que solo usa si van a salir a beber. Hace que Liam se sienta un poco consciente de sí mismo, porque está bastante seguro de que ha estado en su traje de Robin los últimos dos días. Como si leyera su mente, la mano de Mason se desliza hacia la suya, apretando. 

—Ella querría que vivieras tu vida, hombre. Ella no querría que fueras consumido por la venganza. 

Liam suspira porque sabe que tienen razón. Él empuja la parte de él que tiene ganas de investigar más a profundidad, para encontrar algo,  _ cualquier cosa _ que les dé una pista para encerrar a la Máscara Negra y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo. Ha pasado casi todos los momentos de los últimos cuatro meses intentándolo. Y si no ha progresado hasta ahora, bueno... ciertamente no lo hará esta noche. 

—Está bien —asiente. Las caras de Mason y Corey se iluminan y, en contra de su mejor juicio, Liam sonríe—. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apenas una hora después y se está arrepintiendo de sus palabras. 

Está vestido con algo relativamente agradable: jeans negros y un suéter de punto azul oscuro que él  _ jura _ que Mason pasó por la secadora a propósito. La música suena fuerte y las luces son bajas, y, aunque han logrado encontrar una mesa escondida en la parte trasera del bar, Liam jura que todavía puede oler sudor desde la pista de baile. 

— _ Odio _ Sinema —él gruñe, cabeza en las manos. 

—No, no lo haces —Mason sonríe, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras Corey presiona desde el otro lado. Cómo terminó atrapado entre ellos, cuidando un doble Jack y Coca-Cola, él no sabe—. ¡Este lugar solía ser nuestro favorito!

—Sí, cuando estábamos en la secundaria y era el único lugar en Beacon que nos servía a menores de edad —Liam niega con la cabeza. La música es tan fuerte que casi tiene que gritar. 

—Bueno, es algo positivo que uno de esos sigue siendo cierto —su mejor amigo sonríe, tomando el resto de su bebida. La canción cambia y, distantemente, Liam piensa que es algo que él reconoce. Los ojos de Mason se iluminan—. ¡Hablando de favoritos!

—Oh, no. 

—¡Oh,  _ sí _ ! —Mason sonríe, señalando a la bebida de Liam con su mano libre. En su otro lado, Corey ya está saliendo de la banca—. ¡Vamos! 

Su bebida quema al bajar, pero hay una sonrisa en sus labios cuando deja el vaso y sigue a los dos hacia la pista de baile. Ambos lo alcanzan, Mason entrelaza sus dedos mientras la mano de Corey se desliza con delicadeza sobre su cintura y forman un pequeño triángulo en el centro del salón, bloqueando a todos los demás. Liam está instantáneamente agradecido por sus mejores amigos. 

Sus ojos rara vez se dejan el uno al otro y, una o dos veces, sus frentes bajan lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarse, pero nunca lo hacen sentir excluido. Nunca cierran el pequeño círculo que han hecho, solo ellos tres, balanceándose y saltando al ritmo. Su energía es contagiosa y, por algunas canciones, Liam recuerda por qué le gustaba salir con ellos. 

Porque aunque es obvio para cualquiera que los dos están juntos, él nunca se siente como una tercera rueda. Es algo que siempre ha apreciado de ellos, antes de que todo en su vida se volviera loco, y ahora aquí, después. 

Al menos hasta que comienza la próxima canción, y Mason se inclina para susurrarle al oído. 

—Okey, no entres en pánico, pero… —cada alarma en su cuerpo suena, y sus hombros se bloquean instantáneamente—. Hay un tipo  _ realmente _ caliente en el bar que te ha estado mirando desde que llegamos aquí, y está caminando hacia nosotros, así que...

—No te atrevas —sisea Liam, pero Mason ya se está alejando, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. 

—Lo siento —Corey ríe suavemente, dándole palmaditas en el hombro para tratar de calmar lo que él está seguro de que es una expresión de pánico en su rostro. 

—Recuerda —dice el otro chico con un guiño—. Vive un poco. 

Y luego se han ido, deslizándose entre la multitud, envueltos uno alrededor del otro.

Él retira lo dicho. Son absolutamente los peores con quienes salir. 

—Estoy seguro de que sentiría lo mismo si mis mejores amigos acabaran de abandonarme —una voz baja y ronca dice en su oído, y Liam gira, apagando cada instinto en su cuerpo que está gritando para golpear al intruso. Él se hace a sí mismo relajarse y evaluar al recién llegado. 

Se encuentra con brillantes ojos verdes chispeando con diversión y cabello castaño que está bien cortado y con un estilo desordenado a propósito. Los anchos hombros del extraño están apretados en una camisa lisa y negra y sus jeans a juego dejan muy poco a la imaginación, metiéndose en las pesadas botas de combate que Liam brevemente piensa que están extrañamente fuera de lugar, pero que funcionan para él. Hay una corta barba oscura adornando su rostro, pero no puede ser mucho mayor que ellos. 

—¿Qué? —él frunce el ceño, ojos moviéndose de nuevo hacia arriba cuando se da cuenta de que, en esta proximidad, su mirada fue increíblemente obvia. Y probablemente no tomada tan analíticamente como había querido. Sus mejillas se calientan, porque la sonrisa casi depredadora del extraño significa que  _ definitivamente _ se dio cuenta. 

—Podrías pensar que son los peores —dice, retrocediendo medio paso para dejarle espacio, y el Chico Maravilla se da cuenta de que es solo un poco más alto—. Pero me dejaron una oportunidad para bailar contigo, así que yo no puedo quejarme realmente. 

—¿Qué? —dice Liam de nuevo, parpadeando. Sus ojos se abren cuando se da cuenta de que debió haber hablado en voz alta—. Oh, um. ¿Sí? 

_ Sutil, hermano _ . Casi puede escuchar la voz de Mason diciendo las palabras en su cabeza.  _ Muy sutil _ . 

El extraño se ríe, el sonido profundo y rico en una forma a la que Liam no está acostumbrado. Golpea un acorde en él en algún lugar muy bajo, hace que su corazón salte de un traidor latido que está agradecido de que el otro chico no puede escuchar. Él se salva de una mayor vergüenza al hablar cuando el tipo se inclina de nuevo, lo suficientemente cerca que su aliento llega sobre la concha del oído de Liam. 

—Theo. 

El Chico Maravilla suelta una carcajada que coincide, sintiendo su ansiedad salir de él cuando las manos de Theo se posan tentativamente en su cintura. Lentamente, sus cuerpos vuelven a encontrar el ritmo, juntos. 

—Liam.

—Encantado de conocerte, Liam —él se aleja para sonreír, algo que hace maravillas en toda su cara. Liam mira la risa bailar en sus ojos, y piensa por el momento más breve que  _ sí _ , Mason definitivamente tenía razón sobre este tipo. 

—¿Razón sobre qué? —dice Theo, y la sonrisa cambia, convirtiéndose más en una burlona. 

_ Por un demonio _ . Liam se patea mentalmente por hablar en voz alta. De nuevo. Y por de alguna manera arrojar todo su entrenamiento con Scott por la ventana por una cara bonita. Cuidadosamente, lleva una mano para apoyarla en el pecho de Theo y la otra en su cintura, estabilizándose. 

Ignorando el sonrojo que se desliza por sus mejillas, Liam se aclara la garganta. 

—Sobre que el tipo que me había estado observando toda la noche era decentemente atractivo. 

—Decente, ¿eh? —Theo suelta una risita, ceja levantada. 

Es el turno de Liam para sonreír. 

—Estoy bastante seguro de que dijo  _ realmente caliente _ , pero, bueno, no puedo dejar que tengas todos los puntos desde el principio —él ignora la forma en que una de sus manos se vuelven pegajosas, resistiendo el impulso de dejarla temblar. Ya ha tenido suficiente vergüenza para durarle toda su vida, y solo ha conocido al tipo por cinco minutos. 

—Por supuesto que no —acepta Theo, guiñando un ojo—. Me quitaría la diversión de ganar el resto yo mismo. 

A pesar de eso, no hace más avances por otras tres canciones. En cambio, mantiene su mirada nivelada con Liam, balanceándose al ritmo, su pulgar frotando círculos lentos en la base de la columna vertebral del chico más bajo. Acumula un calor feroz bajo en su vientre, y el autocontrol de Liam se tensa en su pecho como un elástico, extendiéndose más cerca a su punto de ruptura. Es familiar, en cierto modo, pero totalmente diferente, y le pone los nervios de punta porque nadie lo ha hecho sentir así en meses. 

Está a punto de decir algo cuando Theo le gana. 

—Entonces, ¿qué te trae esta noche? 

Liam deja escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. 

—Mis amigos, los que me abandonaron, dijeron que probablemente era hora de que saliera. Viviera un poco. He estado un poco encerrado últimamente.

—Bueno, me alegro de que te hayan convencido —Theo sonríe, y Liam es muy consciente por la forma en que su aliento llega sobre sus labios de que ahora hay poca distancia entre ellos. Eso y el hecho de que puede ver cada mancha de amarillo suave y café mezclados con la extensión verde de sus ojos. 

Lo que también significa que puede ver las señales una milla antes de que el otro chico baje la cabeza. Él falla en encontrarlo a la mitad de camino, mejillas ardiendo y corazón palpitando fuertemente en su pecho mientras su frente cae sobre el hombro de Theo. 

—Lo siento. 

—Puedo parar, si quieres —las palabras se pronuncian suavemente en su oído, cuidadosamente. 

—No, yo… —Liam traga con fuerza, y sus dedos se aferran a la parte posterior de la camisa del otro chico—. Lo siento, solo estoy un poco fuera de práctica. No hemos salido en meses, y yo... 

Su garganta se cierra muy cortésmente, causando que su voz lo abandone. Las manos de Theo se aplanan contra su espalda, levantándose ligeramente de su lugar de descanso anterior. Es suficiente para calmar los nervios de Liam, la nube de niebla de la lujuria despejándose de su cerebro. 

—¿Recientemente soltero?

Una espiga fría y afilada perfora su corazón con las palabras. 

—Sí —dice entrecortadamente, y espera no sonar tan miserable como se siente. Cuando vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, la mirada que recibe es comprensiva y conmovedora, sin pena en lo más mínimo. Eso ayuda. 

—Está bien, sabes —dice Theo suavemente—. No estar listo. 

A Liam le toma un momento encontrar las palabras, pero cuando lo hace siente que su pulso se acelera. 

—No creo que me encontraría aquí si no lo estuviera. 

Él aparta la vista, a su izquierda, hacia donde ha seguido a sus amigos a pesar de su escape anterior. Están presionados juntos, buscando a todo el mundo como si solo tuvieran ojos el uno para el otro, pero Liam sabe no ser engañado. Después de todo, el mismo hombre entrenó a los tres. Bueno, a él y Corey, al menos. 

Sus ojos se cruzan con los de Corey, que se ve sorprendido de que lo hayan atrapado mirando. El Chico Maravilla sonríe, mirando de vuelta hacia su compañero de baile. 

—Tampoco creo que me hubieran dejado solo, tampoco. 

—Entonces, no son los peores después de todo, ¿verdad? —Theo está sonriendo de nuevo, lo suficientemente brillante como para iluminar todo su rostro. Él se presiona más contra Liam, mirándolo atentamente por cualquier señal de que se siente incómodo. Se inclina más cerca en respuesta, la punta de su nariz rozando la del otro chico. 

—No, no lo son —él se lame los labios, y la forma en que los ojos verdes de Theo parpadean hacia ellos, oscureciéndose, pone algo en la boca de su estómago en llamas. Esta vez, él se mueve primero. 

Y luego, debido a que el universo lo odia, su reloj suena. Hace una pausa, sus labios apenas a un paso de su objetivo, y exhala enojado por la nariz. 

—Joder. 

—Medianoche ya, ¿eh? —el tono de Theo es ligero y provocador, pero no ayuda a la oleada de culpa en su pecho. Los ojos de Liam bajan para ver la luz roja parpadear enojada hacia él. 

—Lo siento mucho —dice, e inmediatamente extraña el calor del otro chico cuando se aleja. Puede sentir el enrojecimiento que se extiende desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello mientras tartamudea su disculpa—. Esto no es una especie de, no estoy tratando de ser ese tipo.

—Está bien —Theo se encoge de hombros, sonrisa paciente siempre presente, pero Liam puede ver la desilusión clara como el cristal en sus ojos—. Tal vez solo no fue nuestra noche. 

—Lo siento —dice Liam nuevamente, hombros cayendo mientras su compañero de baile retrocede, comenzando a alejarse. 

Y luego hay una mano empujando un trozo de papel sobre su pecho. Por un momento, Theo parece aturdido, y sus ojos se vuelven para encontrarse con la sonrisa ganadora de Mason. Corey se acerca sigilosamente a él, pasando un brazo sobre su hombro y metiendo el brazo con un reloj de pulsera a juego detrás de sus espaldas. 

—Encuentra otra noche y te prometemos que liberaremos su agenda. 

El Chico Maravilla hace un ruido estrangulado, y el chico más alto sonríe, metiéndose el trozo de papel en el bolsillo. 

—Puedo vivir con eso —sus ojos encuentran los de Liam otra vez—. Nos vemos, Liam. 

Y con eso, desaparece entre la multitud. 

—Santa madre —respira Mason—. Soy un genio. 

Liam se vuelve hacia él, mirándolo con furia. 

—¿ _ Por qué _ tenías mi número a mano? 

—No lo tenía —responde Mason, y sus relojes vuelven a sonar, un poco más insistentes que antes—. Mierda, vamos. 

Un momento después y se están moviendo fuera de la pista de baile, en dirección a la salida. Están afuera para cuando él vuelve a hablar. 

—Tuve que pasar por la barra para tomar una servilleta cuando sonaron nuestros relojes. 

—¿Escribiste mi número en una  _ servilleta _ ? —se queja Liam, porque esta es la cosa más cliché de la que ha sido parte, y ni siquiera fue de buena gana. 

—Puedes agradecerme más tarde —dice Mason, su sonrisa dividiéndose de oreja a oreja. Hace un gesto hacia la muñeca de Liam—. Ahora, vamos, veamos qué quiere. 

Rodando los ojos, Liam hace caso, levantando su brazo y tocando el reloj. Una pequeña pantalla holográfica se enciende por encima y, en un segundo, la cara de Stiles la llena. 

— _ Finalmente _ , Jesús. ¿Qué debe hacer un hombre por aquí para obtener algo de atención? —una voz femenina en el fondo dice que le había estado prestando bastante atención de antemano, e incluso en una proyección teñida de azul pueden ver el feroz sonrojo que provoca—. Sí, está bien, ¡ _ gracias, cariño _ ! 

Él refunfuña algo por lo bajo, luego vuelve a enfocarse en ellos. 

—Lamento interrumpir su noche de fiesta, muchachos, pero el tipo grande necesita su ayuda en los muelles. Nos enteramos hace veinte minutos de que llegaba un envío sospechoso y tenía el nombre de Máscara Negra por todas partes. 

Los ojos de Liam se agrandan. A su lado, Mason y Corey maldicen. 

—Robin, Espectro, les envío las coordenadas GPS a los dos ahora. Confío en que pueden encontrar el camino hasta ahí. 

—Trajiste nuestros trajes, ¿verdad? —él le pregunta a Mason en voz baja mientras Corey abre su pantalla de GPS. 

—¿Sería yo si no lo hiciera? —su mejor amigo guiña un ojo, echando un pulgar sobre su hombro—. La R-Cycle está a la vuelta de la esquina. 

—¿Proxy? —llama Stiles, y la atención de Mason vuelve a la pantalla, en alerta. 

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes correr la operación desde la cueva? —él mira por encima del hombro, luego mueve las cejas hacia ellos—. Estoy en la Torre del Reloj y, bueno, un poco ocupado. 

Tanto Liam como Corey ruedan los ojos, mientras Mason se ríe. 

—No hay problema, jefe. 

—¡Gracias! —Stiles sonríe—. ¡Le haré saber a Batman que están en camino! 

Y luego ya no está, tan rápido como apareció, y se están moviendo, siguiendo el ejemplo de Mason. 

—¿Qué tan lejos estamos? —pregunta Liam, en lo que ambos han descrito a menudo como su "voz de trabajo". Corey señala la pantalla holográfica de su muñeca, hacia el espacio entre sus tres puntos y el rojo. 

—No muy lejos. Tal vez diez minutos, quince como máximo. 

Doblan por un callejón, y él ve las luces traseras de su bicicleta escondidas debajo de una lona negra. Patinan al detenerse y él la descubre, presionando tres dedos contra el panel lateral. Emite un pitido al reconocer sus huellas digitales, luego se abre para revelar dos trajes. Corey se adelanta para agarrar el suyo, luego desaparece de la vista para ponérsela. 

Su mirada se desliza hacia Mason después.

—Llévate la R-Cycle de vuelta —él se quita la camisa a la mitad de la oración, lamentando que no tiene el lujo de volverse invisible. Por otra parte, Mason lo ha conocido toda su vida, y Liam nunca ha sido uno de modestia de todos modos, entonces, ¿qué importa?—. Haznos saber una vez que te hayas conectado con la baticomputadora. 

Mason asiente, trepando a la motocicleta. Cuando Liam termina de ponerse su traje, Corey vuelve a aparecer, insertando su ropa en el compartimento abierto. Recoge las cosas del Chico Maravilla y hace lo mismo, justo cuando la R-Cycle cobra vida. 

—Ten cuidado —susurra Corey, besando a su novio. 

—Tú también —Mason asiente hacia los dos, y luego se va. Liam cierra su traje, se pone su máscara de dominó y le sonríe a su compañero. Hay una adrenalina frenética y zumbante ya acumulándose en su pecho. 

—Vámonos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando llegan allí, una docena de guardias ya están parados afuera de un carguero de envío, y varias cajas ya han sido descargadas. Se suben a la azotea designada y encuentran a Scott esperando en las sombras de una chimenea, observando a través de los lentes de rayos X de la capucha, si el brillo suave es algo por lo cual juzgar. 

Liam se agacha a su lado, mirando por encima del borde. 

—¿Algo ya? 

—Las armas pequeñas habituales, nada especial todavía —dice, señalando hacia el bote—. Están retrasados, así que lo que marcó el escaneo de Oráculo todavía está a bordo. 

Scott les sonríe a ambos. 

—Solo estaba esperando nuestra invitación. 

El Chico Maravilla le devuelve la sonrisa. 

—Bueno —dice dramáticamente, intercambiando una mirada con Corey—. Inusual de nosotros decepcionar. 

Scott apaga su visión de rayos X, apoyando su pie contra la repisa. 

—Proxy, ¿ya estás en vivo? 

—¡ _ Sí _ ,  _ señor _ ! —Mason suena en sus oídos y Liam sonríe. Nunca se cansará de escuchar a su mejor amigo en las comunicaciones. A pesar de ser la nueva incorporación al equipo, es uno de los más entusiastas, y no pasa un día sin que Liam no esté agradecido con Scott por haberlo traído. 

O Stiles, debería decir, ya que es su protegido después de todo. 

—Bien. En cuarenta y cinco segundos, apaga las luces —Scott señala a Liam a su izquierda y Corey a su derecha. Ambos muchachos asienten y luego se van. El Dúo Dinámico salta desde la azotea, capas ondeando en el viento y atrapando aire, manteniéndose en un deslizamiento. Su compañero silencioso desaparece de la vista, dando un salto corriendo por el costado del edificio. 

—¡Manténganlo en movimiento! —uno de los guardias debajo de ellos grita, tocando con los dedos el cañón de su arma—. ¡Ya estamos lo suficientemente tarde! 

—Relájate —se burla otro—. Estamos armados hasta los dientes, hombre. Alguien viene hacia nosotros y será lo último que hagan.

—¿Sí? Gran charla. 

—Diablos, sí —el Sr. Ego sonríe, levantando su rifle. Liam apunta hacia él—. Gran charla. Gran arma. Gran... 

Las luces del puerto deportivo se apagan, y la visión nocturna en sus máscaras cobra vida a pedido digital de Mason. La punta de su gancho de agarre envuelve el arma, girando una, dos y una tercera vez mientras el guardia frunce el ceño. 

—Oye, qué… —las botas de Liam se conectan con su casco, enviándolo al suelo. Él rueda con el impulso, de vuelta de pie en segundos, sonriendo. 

—¿Alguien alguna vez te ha dicho que tienes una boca grande? —él golpea un botón de su cinturón para retraer el gancho, volviéndose hacia el sonido de la risa de Scott. 

Está entre dos guardias, puños conectándose con sus caras sobre el ruido de sus confundidos disparos. 

—Estas son unas buenas armas, muchachos —ambos objetivos caen, y él pasa al siguiente—. Es una pena que ya no las necesiten. 

Un guardia en la plataforma deja caer la caja que había estado sosteniendo, levantando su rifle y apuntando. A mitad del camino, se desliza de sus manos, colgando en el aire. 

—¿Qué-? —Corey se lo golpea en la cara, y él cae como el resto. 

Les lleva dos minutos y treinta y dos segundos lidiar con el resto. Liam cuenta cada latido contra su corazón jubiloso. Estas son las noches por las que vive. 

Arrastran a todos los doce guardias a una farola un poco lejos y los atan para su siesta mientras se enciende nuevamente. Mientras se mueve para seguir a Scott y Corey hasta el bote, hay un salto en su paso, y le da una palmada al primer guardia que noqueó en la cabeza. 

—Duerme bien, amigo. 

En el interior, hay muchas más cajas, y tres guardias más al acecho. Scott y Liam son el cebo, mientras Corey desaparece y los noquea, uno a la vez. Se está quitando el polvo del traje cuando lo alcanzan, de pie debajo de la claraboya abierta. 

—Estos tipos no están jugando, jefe. Están vestidos para una pequeña guerra. 

Liam se agacha junto a uno, levantando su rifle y dándole vuelta. Él ve un símbolo francés familiar grabado en la culata, y sus dientes se aprietan mientras alza obedientemente su muñeca para escanearlo. 

—¿Reconoce esto? 

—Armas Argent —Scott asiente, acercándose a las cajas en el centro de la habitación, los ojos de su capucha iluminados con un resplandor de rayos X una vez más. 

La voz de Mason cobra vida en su oído. 

— _ Fueron robados hace tres semanas _ .

—Los matones de la Máscara le están robando a su propio hijo, ¿eh? Eso tiene que molestar a Chris —resopla Liam. 

—Su correo de voz  _ sí _ sonaba bastante molesto —dice Scott, labios curvándose en el fantasma de una sonrisa. Golpea la caja frente a él—. Esta está libre de explosivos. 

—Genial —dice Liam alegremente, arrancando una palanca de las manos del guardia que claramente había estado encargado de abrirlas y deambulando—. ¿Qué crees que hay dentro? ¿Armas? Drogas? ¿Tecnología? 

—Apuesto que armas —dice Corey, tomando la palanca de la mano de Liam una vez que ha terminado con ella y comenzando con la siguiente caja. El Chico Maravilla desliza la tapa y luego frunce el ceño. 

—Oh. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Es eso...? 

—Parece —asiente Scott, mirando por encima de su hombro—. Garras de la Loba del Desierto, algunas de las espadas de los Oni, y esos son viales de la toxina del miedo de la Darach. 

—Todas cosas bastante letales, considerando —asiente Liam—. Es extraño encontrarlas a todas juntas. ¿La Máscara Negra de repente se cree un coleccionista, o algo así?

—Tal vez —Scott no suena convencido, y Liam no necesita ver su rostro debajo de la capucha para saber que está frunciendo el ceño. 

—Bueno, supongo que significa que tenemos algunos recuerdos nuevos para la cueva —Corey sonríe, y la caja en la que está trabajando finalmente cede, tapa rompiéndose bajo la presión de la palanca. La desliza para abrirla, y su rostro cae instantáneamente. 

—Mierda. 

Liam no necesita escuchar el pitido para saber lo que encontró. 

—¡Muévanse! —grita Scott. 

No tienen que decirles dos veces. En un instante, están corriendo hacia la salida. Ninguno de ellos se molesta con la rampa, saltando directamente hacia el agua mientras los pitidos se alinean detrás de ellos, y todo el bote explota. La explosión sacude el puerto deportivo, llenando el agua a su alrededor con un calor abrasador y una luz naranja brillante. 

Esperan a que disminuya antes de moverse hacia la superficie, arrastrándose lenta y dolorosamente hacia el muelle. Liam escupe agua por todas partes, pelo cayendo en su cara. A lo lejos, puede escuchar a Mason llamándolos, pero sus oídos están sonando demasiado por la explosión como para que él responda. Hay un destello en algún lugar a su derecha, y su mirada se levanta para seguirlo. 

—Lo siento —gruñe Corey, lanzándole una mirada culpable a Scott. 

—Está bien, Espectro —dice su líder, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Mientras estés bien.

—Sí —dice, sin aliento—. Sí, Ma-  _ Proxy _ , estoy bien. ¿Robin?

Pero Liam no está prestando atención. Sus ojos están centrados en una figura, de pie en la parte superior del edificio en el que se habían encontrado antes. No necesita activar la mejora de la visión en su máscara de dominó para ver el detonador en la mano de la persona. 

—Ahí —dice, señalando—. En el techo. 

A su lado, Scott gruñe. 

—Ve. 

Se pone de pie en un instante y echa a correr. Sabe por el chapoteo y el golpeteo húmedo de las botas en el pavimento que no están muy lejos de él, pero siempre ha sido el más rápido. 

—¿Lo reconoces? —grita al viento. 

—No —responde Scott—. Pero en este momento, no me importa realmente. Solo atrápalo. 

Sus piernas arden mientras las insta a moverse más rápido, luchando hasta el techo, y luego hacia el siguiente edificio mientras Liam lo persigue, entrecerrando los ojos para enfocarse en la chaqueta de cuero marrón y el casco rojo brillante. El sospechoso tiene hombros anchos, fuertes músculos en las piernas llevándolo hacia adelante a un ritmo que coincide con Liam, pero lo sorprende. Él es veloz. No solo rápido, sino también ágil. 

En el siguiente edificio, hace una curva, saltando hacia la izquierda en lugar de hacia adelante, y las botas de Liam resbalan contra el techo mientras cambia el rumbo a seguir. No está pensando en su próximo movimiento, solo lo está haciendo.  _ Impresionante, _ Liam piensa, a pesar de sí mismo.  _ Ha sido bien entrenado _ . 

Pero, de nuevo, él también. 

En el siguiente edificio, Liam saca el alambre de su cinturón y lo coloca alrededor de un batarang. Él espera hasta que estén a medio salto para lanzar. Él mira cómo se arquea hacia su objetivo, girando alrededor de su tobillo una, dos, tres- 

El tipo se inclina y pasa un cuchillo por la línea antes de que se tense, dejando a Liam frunciendo el ceño. ¿ _ Qué mierda? No hay forma... _

— _ Robin, háblame _ —dice Mason—. _ Los demás no están muy lejos de ti _ . 

—El sospechoso mide alrededor de 173 centímetros, musculoso y rápido. Traje de estilo militar, pero... ¿alguien en la base de datos usa un casco rojo? —pregunta Liam. Puede escuchar un débil tecleo mientras Mason comienza a buscar—. Además, me cortó el alambre de agarre. 

— _ ¿Qué? _

—Sí. Y no puedo saber adónde se dirige. Es como si él fuera... 

Sus botas golpean contra la grava cuando se acerca al final del techo, patinándose hasta detenerse cuando el otro chico salta. Liam observa la forma en que se achica, preparándose para el impacto antes de estrellarse a través de una claraboya en el siguiente edificio. Él duda por una fracción de segundo antes de moverse para seguirlo, lanzando una línea detrás de él para asegurar su descenso. 

—Dirigiéndose a Metales Fuller. 

Cuando aterriza, está en relativa oscuridad, salvo por la luz de la luna que se filtra desde la claraboya. Está en alerta de inmediato, estirando la mano para tocar su máscara de dominó. En el momento en que la visión nocturna cobra vida, ve venir el puño. 

Lástima que ya está demasiado cerca para detenerlo. 

Se conecta con su rostro y siente el hueso quebrarse. La sangre brota de su nariz y una mano vuela para cubrirla. La otra se acerca para prepararse contra el segundo golpe, bloqueando un gancho dirigido a su mandíbula. Él se tambalea hacia atrás, ojos entrecerrándose mientras toma a su oponente. 

Tienen aproximadamente la misma altura, pero definitivamente es más grande. Debajo de la chaqueta de cuero está lo que parece ser una camisa blindada, o tal vez kevlar, es difícil de decir con su visión ligeramente borrosa. Sus pantalones oscuros de combate combinan y desaparecen debajo de botas pesadas y espinilleras gruesas. Para cualquiera, se vería como un ex matón militar estándar contratado. Excepto, por supuesto, por el casco rojo brillante. Liam frunce el ceño. 

También está blindado, si los paneles laterales negros reforzados que puede distinguir son algo por lo que dejarse llevar. Los recortes de lentes para sus ojos le recuerdan los de su propia máscara de dominó, o la capucha de Scott. Este tipo parece que va en serio, y eso sin tener en cuenta las dos pistolas atadas a sus caderas.

Liam se limpia la sangre de la cara, escupe y luego se pone de pie. 

—¿Quién eres? 

Su única respuesta es una risa que suena metálica, hueca mientras resuena en la máscara. Liam gruñe, y se lanza, puño volando. Pero incluso para él se siente muy lento, lo sabe en el momento en que está en movimiento. Su oponente se agacha debajo de él y se balancea hacia él antes de que tenga tiempo suficiente para registrar la evasión. 

El disparo al cuerpo lo deja sin aliento, y ahora se da cuenta de que los guantes del tipo también están reforzados, porque  _ ay _ . Eso se sintió como si hubiera sido una costilla. No se cae, se  _ asegura absolutamente _ de no caerse, pero está mucho más cerca de lo que le gusta. Cuando viene para otro golpe, Liam lo empuja, viéndolo retroceder un poco. 

Ello le da un segundo aliento, y esta vez cuando carga es más cuidadoso. Consigue tres puñetazos antes de que su cuarto sea detenido, y su quinto se abre cuando el tipo se agacha nuevamente, respondiendo con un desagradable gancho. 

_ Clic _ . El sonido de sus dientes golpeándose llena a Liam de temor, y siente el instante en que su impulso lo lleva más allá de su límite, sus pies elevándose del suelo. Aterriza sobre su trasero, cráneo estrellándose contra el piso de cemento con un ruido sordo. 

—No está mal, Pajarito —incita el chico, parándose sobre él. Hay una capa ligeramente robótica en su voz que le dice a Liam que tiene un cambiador de voz en ese casco—. Pero no eras mi objetivo esta noche, me temo. 

Los bordes de su visión se están oscureciendo, volviéndose borrosos. Liam se maldice a sí mismo por ser tan fácil de superar. Scott va a estar decepcionado y él  _ odia _ eso. Por segunda vez esa noche, apenas puede distinguir la voz de Mason en su oído, aterrado, gritando su nombre. 

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta de nuevo, saboreando sangre en sus labios mientras forman las palabras. 

—Llámame la Capucha Roja —Liam jura que si pudiera ver su rostro, estaría sonriendo. 

Toda la habitación se oscurece, y esta vez el Chico Maravilla sabe que no es solo su conciencia que se desvanece cuando el chico mira hacia arriba. Scott los encontró. Lo último que ve es la silueta de Batman bloqueando el tragaluz, una segunda figura materializándose en el aire junto a él y luego todo se oscurece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se despierta a la luz del sol de otro día ante los rostros preocupados de Mason y Corey y una fuerte presión de culpa y vergüenza en su pecho. Se convierte en furia en el momento en que se ve a sí mismo en una superficie reflectante. Su rostro es una serie de formas y colores moteados, su nariz está hinchada, al igual que la piel alrededor de su ojo derecho. Mason aparta el monitor de ECG con un gesto de simpatía. 

—Sanará —le dice. 

Liam mira sus manos en su regazo. 

—¿Qué pasó? 

Corey suspira. 

—Se escapó. Scott y yo lo intentamos, pero él es bueno. 

El Chico Maravilla se da cuenta de la muñeca vendada y de la cortada en su mejilla. 

—¿Mejor que Scott? —pregunta Liam, boquiabierto. 

—No suenes tan sorprendido, Liam —se ríe su mentor, entrando en el laboratorio médico. Hay un moretón brillante debajo de su ojo derecho y una hendidura en su labio inferior. Stiles rueda detrás de él, tableta en mano—. Siempre hay alguien mejor allá afuera. 

—Sí, pero tú eres  _ tú _ —sus manos se mueven inútilmente en su regazo. Scott sonríe, pero no llega a sus ojos. Hay algo fuera de lugar sobre esta  _ y _ su tono de voz reservado. 

—Cuidado, chico, ya ha tenido suficientes títulos y elogios para su ego. Quiero decir, ¿el mejor detective del mundo? _ Por favor _ —Stiles se ríe, ojos sin levantarse de la pantalla en su regazo. La máquina a la que Liam está conectado da pitidos y chirridos felices, luego se apaga a petición suya. 

—¡Ey! —Scott hace un ruido ofendido en el fondo de su garganta, y Stiles lo mira, radiante. 

—Vamos, sabes que el noventa por ciento de eso soy yo. 

—Setenta y cinco —argumenta Scott. 

—Ochenta y siete. 

Los tres chicos ruedan los ojos. Es un desacuerdo que han escuchado muchas veces antes. Mason se ocupa de desconectar a Liam de la máquina y, cuando finalmente está libre, el Chico Maravilla balancea sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama, poniéndose de pie. 

Esto corta la pelea. 

—Con cuidado ahí —Scott reprende, dando un paso adelante y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su protegido—. Tómatelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? 

—Cuidadoso es mi segundo nombre —le tranquiliza Liam, sonriendo. A su lado, Mason resopla. 

—Esa es una forma extraña de pronunciar  _ Eugene _ . 

Liam le lanza una mirada feroz. 

—¡Cállate! —sisea, pero es demasiado tarde. Stiles ya está doblado en su silla, carcajadas saliendo de él. 

—Oh, hermano,  _ Eugene _ ? ¿En serio? —él levanta la vista, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos mientras le sonríe a Scott—. ¿Cómo no supe eso? ¿La baticomputadora falló en señalar eso cuando descargamos su información? Me ofende, pensé que la había programado mejor.

—Stiles —dice Scott pacientemente, mirando a su mejor amigo—. Tu primer nombre suena como un estornudo. 

El genio de la tecnología se pone serio de inmediato, enderezándose en su asiento. 

—Punto tomado —su mirada se encuentra con la de Liam—. Lo siento, chico. 

El Chico Maravilla se encoge de hombros, y Scott da un paso adelante, sonrisa fácil deslizándose de vuelta en su cara. 

—Si te sientes con ganas, tal vez quieras vestirte. Deberíamos tener compañía en unas pocas horas. 

Él se anima. 

—¿Oh?

Su mentor asiente. 

—Todo el camino desde Bludhaven —dice, como si estuviera lejos. 

_ Eso _ hace que Liam se mueva. 

—¡¿Isaac viene?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Capucha Roja ha tenido muchos asuntos que atender desde que regresó a Beacon. La mayoría de los cuales solo se han puesto en marcha en las últimas cuarenta y dos horas. Sin embargo, no le importa, piensa que hace su recompensa mucho más dulce. 

Las reuniones son algo gracioso. 

Ha sabido dónde estaba el hombre casi desde el momento en que volvió a pisar Beacon, pero no se ha permitido un momento hasta ahora. Demasiadas cosas que hacer, solo con él mismo en quien confiar. Sin embargo, no importa, no es como si el tipo fuera a ir rápido a ningún lado en estos días. 

Él escala la cerca hacia Eichen, arrojando dos pequeños discos de su chaqueta que se adhieren a las paredes, justo debajo de las cámaras. Parpadean una vez para indicar que el video está en bucle y que está a salvo de miradas indiscretas. 

El teclado en la puerta trasera es bastante fácil de engañar. Una pequeña sacudida de un descifrador en su teléfono la abre de golpe para él, y se desliza dentro silenciosamente. Sus botas golpean suavemente contra el piso de baldosas mientras se mueve a través del edificio, entrando en los rincones y puertas abiertas para evitar al personal de Eichen. Odia la forma en que huele todo este lugar: estéril y demasiado limpio. Es casi suficiente para hacerte olvidar los gritos. 

En cuestión de minutos ha navegado por el mapa que tiene en la cabeza y se detiene frente a una puerta cerrada marcada PRIVADA. Puede ver a través de las rejas en la pequeña ventana que el ocupante de la habitación está en casa, y solo. Él sonríe. Es casi demasiado fácil. 

Él abre la puerta de la misma manera que el portón y se desliza en un susurro. El tipo está sentado junto a la ventana, cabeza inclinada hacia un lado de la silla, ojos cerrados. Si no supiera nada mejor, pensaría que el tipo estaba durmiendo. Pero él sabe de primera mano que los monstruos no duermen. Al menos no este. 

Los ojos del hombre se abren de golpe una vez que él llega al borde de la silla, dedos sobre el respaldo. Se ensanchan hacia él. 

—¿Quién eres? 

—Hola, Marcel. Ha pasado algún tiempo, ¿sí? 

Los ojos del viejo se entrecierran. 

—¿Quién eres? —repite, mirando al intruso—. ¿Te conozco? 

—¡Por dentro y por fuera! —se ríe, y sabe que es un poco maníaco por la forma en que los ojos de Marcel se dirigen hacia la puerta. Capucha Roja mira alrededor de la habitación una vez, luego se estira para quitarse el casco. Él observa el reconocimiento florecer, supurar, y luego caer en picado hacia el miedo y la confusión. 

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible, estás muerto! —sisea Marcel, y eso lo hace reír nuevamente. 

—Y sin embargo aquí estoy —sonríe, frotando el rastrojo de su mandíbula. Todavía está un poco adolorida de la pelea de ayer. El Chico Maravilla de verdad daba un golpe duro—. El milagro científico de la naturaleza. Es lo que ustedes tres siempre quisieron que fuera, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo…? —Marcel lo mira fijamente, mandíbula floja mientras sus dedos se clavan en los brazos de su silla. Hay una furia fría en sus ojos que le es familiar, pero que ya no es aterradora. No como solía ser antes. 

—Supongo que finalmente tienes una cosa bien, Doc —se burla Capucha Roja, cayendo a la altura de los ojos del hombre—. Es una pena que no te hayas quedado para averiguar si tu pequeño experimento funcionó. 

—Volamos el laboratorio —todavía suena incrédulo. La Capucha Roja entiende, de verdad—. ¡Y _ tú y tu hermana con él _ ! 

—Acerca de eso… —sus labios se despegan en un gruñido cruel mientras se acerca, hundiendo la espada que había estado ansioso por usar los últimos diez minutos en el costado del hombre. Sus viejos ojos grises se ensanchan, y un aliento sale de él—. Tara le envía saludos. 

Su corazón da un brinco como si fuera una confirmación de sus palabras y un peso se levanta de él, de el corazón de  _ ella _ , mientras él ve desaparecer la luz de los ojos fríos y sin vida del cirujano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cristal de la cueva está frío bajo su toque. Scott extiende sus dedos sobre la parte delantera de la vitrina, aliento empañandola mientras se queda allí, mirando el traje de Robin adentro. 

Él recuerda cómo se veía nuevo, saliendo a la calle por primera vez a su lado, y también coloreado con sangre en su última carrera. 

Lo recuerda en movimiento, revoloteando de techo en techo, y también destrozado por herramientas quirúrgicas y una explosión. 

Él recuerda al niño que lo llevaba con orgullo, familiar sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios. 

Recuerda enterrarlo, cuando tenía la boca fría y azul. 

Él recuerda todo sobre Theo, desde el día en que se conocieron hasta la forma en que las cosas terminaron. Lo que significa que recuerda la forma en que solía moverse, pelear y entrenar. Y la otra noche, Scott podría haber jurado... 

—Hola —una voz lo saca de sus recuerdos, y él mira hacia arriba, ligeramente sorprendido, para ver a Isaac en las sombras. Luce culpable de haber interrumpido. 

—Hola —Scott se sacude, sonriendo al verlo. Le hace un gesto hacia adelante y lo abraza en el segundo en que se encuentra a la distancia adecuada. Estabiliza cada nervio horrible en su cuerpo casi al instante, como solía hacerlo—. Pensé que no ibas a llegar hasta más tarde esta noche. 

—Scott —se ríe Isaac, alejándose y golpeándolo en el hombro—. Ya  _ es _ más tarde. 

—Oh —él parpadea un par de veces, y siente que sus mejillas se enrojecen al notar la bolsa de lona azul y negra tirada en el suelo junto a su amigo. Golpea su reloj y mira el tiempo reflejado en él—. Se suponía que debía recogerte en el aeropuerto. 

Su antiguo compañero y protegido se ríe. 

—Sí, está bastante enojada porque lo olvidaste, pero estoy bien con eso. 

Scott gruñe. 

—¿La llamaste?

La sonrisa burlona se vuelve casi perversa. 

—Stiles lo hizo. 

Con otro gruñido, se lleva las manos a la cara. 

—Esto es venganza por lo del estornudo. 

—¿Qué cosa? 

—No te preocupes por eso —refunfuña Scott, indicándole que lo siga. Salen del ala conmemorativa y se dirigen a la plataforma que da a la sala de entrenamiento. —¿Ya has visto a Liam? Estaba muy emocionado de escuchar que pasabas cuando despertó, y querrá presentarte a... 

Una mano engancha su muñeca y lo detiene bruscamente. Lentamente, se da vuelta para ver una mirada preocupada grabada en las facciones de Isaac. La forma familiar en que su ceño se arruga y sus ojos azules se oscurecen sorprende a Scott, pero también activa varias campanas de advertencia que estaba tratando de evitar. 

Un hecho que el  _ primer _ Chico Maravilla sabría muy bien. 

—Scott —comienza Isaac, suavizando los ojos—. Tan ansioso como estoy por ver a los demás, tú me llamaste. Me preguntaste y dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda, y vine. No puedes esperar que no sea lo primero de lo que quiera hablar.  _ Especialmente _ porque lo que sea que es te tiene tan preocupado que perdiste el rastro de varias horas. 

Se inclina más cerca, respirando sobre la piel de Scott mientras lo huele superficialmente, luego retrocede, haciendo una mueca. 

—Durante el cual probablemente deberías haberte duchado. 

—¡Oye! —grita Scott, golpeando el brazo del otro hombre. 

Isaac aprieta, dedos cavando en la piel de su una vez mentor, pero no lo suficiente como para lastimar. 

—¿Qué está pasando?

Es un momento largo y prolongado en el que él debate abrirse o no. Pero, realmente, eso es por lo que llamó a Isaac: es la única otra persona que puede manejarlo. Sería una tontería ignorar eso. Suspirando, Scott lo empuja lentamente hacia la barandilla. 

—La otra noche, en los muelles, tuvimos problemas para interceptar un envío de la Máscara Negra. 

—¿Gerard? —sisea Isaac, entrecerrando los ojos, pero Scott niega con la cabeza. 

—No, no fue él. Sus muchachos fueron fáciles. Pero, mientras estábamos inspeccionando la carga, estalló una bomba, lanzada por un jugador misterioso. Scott se apoya contra la barandilla, sintiendo el frío metal debajo de su piel, y mira abajo hacia su equipo. En las esteras de abajo, Corey y Liam se enfrentan, entrenando a pesar del hecho de que este último volvió a ponerse de pie hace menos de un día. Mason está sentado al lado de una pizarra, llevando la cuenta—. Se hace llamar la Capucha Roja. Lo seguimos, pero tuvimos problemas para llevarle el ritmo. Liam fue más rápido, como siempre lo es, y lo atrapó lo suficiente como para pelear con el tipo.

—¿Solo? —puede escuchar cuán cuidadoso es el tono de Isaac. 

Scott asiente, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza entre sus hombros. 

—Así fue como resultó herido. Recibió una paliza antes de que Corey y yo apareciéramos. 

El toque de Isaac es relajante mientras su mano se enrolla alrededor de su antebrazo. 

—Scott, no puedes culparte a ti mismo. Cualquiera de nosotros habría hecho lo mismo en su posición. 

Él ve la simpatía en los ojos de su antiguo compañero cuando levanta la vista y, por un breve momento, Scott recuerda que Isaac;  _ Nightwing _ , piensa con una sonrisa; no es solo el héroe en solitario de Bludhaven en estos días, también es un líder. La carga de ser responsable de un equipo, de la vida de tus amigos, eso es algo que comparten ahora.

—Lo sé —respira—. Pero no es lo que me molesta. Liam lo detuvo hasta que Corey y yo llegamos allí... pero no fue suficiente. El tipo nos derrotó a los dos y se escapó. 

Las cejas de Isaac se alzan debajo de sus mechones rizados. 

—¿En serio?

—La forma en que nos evadió... los trucos que usó para mantenernos alerta y estar un paso adelante… —él se muerde el labio para no decirlo, exhalando por la nariz—. Es lo mismo que me enseñaron. Las mismas cosas que te enseñé, o que les estoy enseñando a ellos. 

Agita una mano hacia la sala de entrenamiento de abajo, y luego sus hombros se tensan. 

—Las mismas cosas que le enseñé a Theo. 

El nombre pone instantáneamente en alerta a Isaac. Su postura se pone rígida y sus rodillas se cierran rectas, llevándolo a su altura máxima. Pero sus ojos nunca dejan los de Scott. Está callado por varias respiraciones. 

—No he escuchado ese nombre en mucho tiempo. 

—Ninguno de nosotros lo ha hecho —admite, y las palabras son pesadas. 

—Parece que has visto un fantasma, Scott. 

—Tal vez lo he hecho. 

—Theo está muerto. 

—Lo sé. 

—Lo enterramos hace tres años. Lo que quedaba de él.

— _ Lo sé _ . 

Los ojos azules de Isaac parpadean en su rostro por un momento, buscando, antes de que su mirada pasara varios segundos agonizantes volviendo a la sala conmemorativa. Maldice tan coloridamente como Scott recuerda. 

—Es por eso que me llamaste, ¿no es así? 

Él exhala el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. 

—Sí. Sí, lo es. 

—Joder —dice de nuevo, y su suspiro suena más cansado de lo que parece mientras se recuesta, codos apoyados contra la barandilla. Su cadera presiona contra la de Scott—. Cuando mencionaste que el chico estaba herido, y habían habido problemas con Máscara Negra, pensé...

Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al joven en cuestión mientras voltea a Corey sobre su hombro y sobre la colchoneta, sonriendo. 

—Pensé que ibas a decirme que cometió un error, como lo hizo Hayden.  _ Porque _ sí lo hizo.

—No, él… —las palabras de Scott se van reduciendo, sonrisa cariñosa cuando vuelve a hablar un momento después—. Ha estado llorando por Spoiler de la única manera que sabe cómo hacerlo: trabajando. 

Isaac resopla. 

—Si esa no es la metodología Bat en su cúspide. 

—¿Algo de eso trabajando en tu nuevo equipo, por casualidad? —le lanza una sonrisa al ex Chico Maravilla. 

Él ve la inclinación de la cabeza de Isaac cuando se da cuenta de que se está desviando, y la curva en la esquina de sus labios. 

—Sabes que no puedes cambiar el tema así conmigo, ¿verdad? 

—Volveremos a eso, lo prometo —lo ignora Scott—. Entonces, ¿los Titanes? 

—Son geniales —sonríe Isaac, de oreja a oreja. Hay un brillo repentino en sus ojos—. Erica, Chica Maravilla, es fantástica. Es ingeniosa e inteligente, y tiene un gran puñetazo. ¿Y Boyd? Eso es... eso es Chico Flash. Su velocidad es  _ increíble _ . Él no dice mucho, pero, cuando lo hace, es invaluable. Y Flecha Roja, bueno...

—Jackson siempre va a ser Jackson —se ríe Scott, y el otro hombre se une, asintiendo. 

—Es un dolor en mi trasero, pero siempre me cubre la espalda. Liderar a mi propio equipo es: Dios, puedo ver por qué lo haces, Scott. 

Él sonríe orgulloso, antes de suavizarse un poco. 

—¿Y Superman?

Isaac resopla. 

—Derek está bien, como siempre. Desea que visitaras más a menudo. 

Antes de que Scott pueda responder, alguien se aclara la garganta detrás de él. Ambos se giran para ver a Stiles girando su silla hacia ellos, tableta en mano. 

—Lamento interrumpir —dice, haciendo una mueca—. Pero tengo noticias. De Eichen. 

Scott levanta una ceja y Stiles suspira, asintiendo. 

—Sucedió anoche. 

—¿Qué sucedió? —Isaac frunce el ceño, con los ojos moviéndose entre los dos. 

—La otra noche, después de nuestro encuentro con la Capucha Roja, hice que Stiles estableciera alarmas en el sistema de Eichen. Para cualquier cosa que involucre a Marcel Valet, el último Dread Doctor que queda. 

Él observa el nombre registrarse en los ojos de Isaac antes de abrir la boca para continuar, pero Stiles le gana, volteando su pantalla para que la vean. 

—Y una acaba de sonar, indicando que fue encontrado esta mañana en su habitación, apuñalado. Su hora de la muerte es anoche, pero no hay rastro de que alguien haya estado en su habitación después de que lo encerraran.

—Mierda —silba Isaac, y ambos asienten. 

Scott golpea su pie contra el piso de cemento, gruñendo un poco. Atrae ambos ojos hacia él y, cuando mira a su antiguo compañero, está sonriendo tímidamente. 

—¿Qué tan enojada dijiste que estaba?

Por segunda vez esa noche, las cejas de Isaac desaparecen en la línea del cabello. 

—Realmente enojada. Pero, realmente, ¿cuándo no lo está? 

—Qué bueno que te tengo, entonces —la sonrisa se vuelve tímida muy rápidamente. 

Isaac jadea burlonamente en respuesta. 

—¿Me estás usando como  _ amortiguador _ , Bats?

Él simplemente se encoge de hombros, apartándose de la barandilla y dirigiéndose a las duchas. 

—¡Estés listo en diez! —la nariz de Isaac se arruga ante la orden, pero hay una luz en sus ojos. Se da cuenta de que Stiles lo mira fijamente y le lanza una mirada superficial. 

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es curioso ver que algunas cosas nunca cambian —se ríe—. Dile a mi esposa que digo hola, ¿sí?

—¡La viste anoche! —grita Scott desde la otra habitación, y Stiles maldice su excelente audición— ¡También escuché eso!

Isaac se dobla, riendo, mientras Stiles murmura por lo bajo, poniéndose rojo en la cara. Gira su silla, girando a un ritmo más rápido de lo que había venido. Hace una pausa y mira hacia atrás por encima del hombro. 

—Oye —dice, captando la atención del otro hombre—. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Nightwing. 

El primer Chico Maravilla sonríe. 

—Gracias, Oráculo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este lugar siempre lo ha asustado, desde el primer momento en que lo vio hace años, y cada maldita vez desde eso. De alguna manera, estar desierto y cerrado lo hace aún peor. 

Sus voces resuenan en la caverna a su alrededor mientras la atraviesan, y Scott lamenta brevemente haber invitado a todas las Aves, dado que tres de cada cuatro usan zapatos que resuenan ruidosamente contra el piso de piedra del zigurat. Paseando junto a ellos con solo un pequeño salto en su paso, está bastante seguro de que Isaac está tratando  _ bastante _ de no sonreír. 

—Está sellado —dice Kira, señalando la gran cuenca vacía que tienen delante—. Puedes ver eso. 

—Sí —Scott asiente con la cabeza, y no necesita ver su rostro detrás de su máscara blanca y roja redondeada para saber que probablemente está poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Ya veo eso. 

—Físicamente sellado, por lo que parecen años —continúa, con los dedos apretando fuertemente la espada del alma en su mano derecha—. Y no muestra evidencia de tener propiedades místicas a su alrededor que sugieran que ha sido alterado. 

—Eso dices —Scott lamenta las palabras en el momento en que salen de su boca. Kira parece ofendida, pero las otros tres adquieren instantáneamente diferentes tonos de enojo. 

Malia da un paso adelante, gruñendo mientras se coloca entre él y Kira, bloqueando la vista de la mujer baja. 

—¿Eso ella  _ dice _ ? —los músculos en su brazo izquierdo tuercen sus tatuajes d mientras aprieta el puño. Scott nota la forma en que sus dedos se contraen, a centímetros de las pistolas metidas en las fundas de las caderas, y levanta las manos en defensa—. Ella  _ sabe _ .  _ Tú _ los sellaste todos. 

Kira asiente, confirmando. 

—No queda ninguno, Scott. 

—Lo sé, yo solo… —él no termina, mirando de nuevo a la gran piscina vacía. Da un paso hacia abajo, imaginando el agua fría que una vez contenía lamiendo sus botas, y luego otro, antes de recostarse sobre sus ancas. Sus dedos presionan suavemente contra el piso de piedra. 

Trenzas púrpuras rozan suavemente su hombro cuando alguien se sienta a su izquierda, y un momento después, la suave voz de Allison suena en su oído. 

—¿Qué está pasando, Scott? ¿Por qué nos arrastraste hasta aquí para mirar uno de los Pozos de Lázaro de Peter? 

Él no levanta la vista para responderle. Está seguro de que, si lo hiciera, vería la sonrisa burlona en los labios de Malia que coincide con el gruñido que acaba de soltar ante la mención de su padre. 

—Pasó siglos rejuveneciéndose, alargando su vida sumergiéndose en estos baños. 

—Correcto —ve su cola de caballo sacudirse por el rabillo del ojo mientras ella asiente—. Hasta que los destruimos a todos para detenerlo. 

—Sin embargo, no sellamos este —dice Scott, y cuidadosamente arrastra su mirada hacia ella. Sus ojos marrones son brillantes a la luz del fuego y están llenos de una preocupación familiar—. Así que quería verlo. 

—¿Por qué? —la voz de Allison es apenas un susurro. 

Él no responde. En cambio, se obliga a ponerse de pie y se quita el polvo de la capa. Con un suspiro exasperado, Allison hace lo mismo. 

Es Isaac quien pregunta, al final. 

—¿Puede el Pozo de Lázaro resucitar a los muertos?

Observan cómo las cuatro mujeres se ponen rígidas. Malia hace una mueca, Kira frunce el ceño pensativamente, y Allison y Lydia intercambian miradas. La última habla primero. 

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene a ti ya Stiles tan asustados, Scott?

Ignora eso también. 

—¿Malia? —cuando ella solo mira al suelo en lugar de responder, se vuelve hacia la mujer que sostiene su mano— ¿Kira?

—No —dice en voz baja—. Rejuvenece a los vivos. 

—¿Es una teoría, o es un hecho?

Las dos mujeres intercambian miradas y Malia se encoge de hombros sin comprometerse. 

—Supongo que es un hecho, pero... bueno, es lo que mi padre siempre decía. Entonces... eso lo convierte en teoría. 

Allison da un paso adelante, atrayendo la atención de Scott nuevamente. Sus hombros están apretados y sus labios están fruncidos, pero hay una línea de preocupación arrugada en su frente. 

—Scott, Isaac —ella mira a cada uno de ellos a su vez, con tono suplicante—. Las Aves de Presa no son tus enemigos. Lo saben. Así que díganme qué demonios está pasando para que podamos  _ ayudar _ . 

Los dos hombres se miran y el más alto se quiebra primero, encogiéndose de hombros. Scott suspira, asintiendo, porque sabe que tienen razón. Cuantas más opiniones tenga sobre la situación de las personas en las que confía, las personas que recuerdan el fantasma que lo está acechando, mejor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien para patrullar? —susurra Corey, pegándose a él mientras se agachan a lo largo de la pasarela. 

—Estoy bien, Espectro —Liam asiente, sin confiar en sí mismo para mirar a su compañero—. Necesitamos estar aquí afuera mientras Batman está fuera, buscando pistas. 

Él se imagina que, entre la  _ voz de trabajo _ y el nombre en clave, le dirá al otro chico que lo deje. Pero esta noche no es su noche de suerte. 

—¿Estás seguro de que no es solo porque estás molesto porque se fue con Nightwing antes de que alguno de nosotros lo viera?

Los labios de Liam se presionan en una delgada línea. 

—Nop. No estoy molesto en absoluto.

—Ajá.

—Cállate. 

Ambos se están riendo para cuando están lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar a los matones que han estado siguiendo toda la noche. El almacén debajo de ellos es lúgubre y bastante asqueroso, pero él se enfoca en los dos grupos que se encuentran en el medio para intercambiar una bolsa de lona. 

—Se siente ligero —dice el que lo recogió. 

Los muchachos los dejan discutir sobre eso durante varios largos y agonizantes minutos antes de que Liam se canse. Él mira a Corey, quien asiente, tocando su sien una vez antes de desaparecer de la vista.  _ Listo cuando tú lo estés _ . 

—Tengo una idea mejor —dice Liam, apoyando una bota en la barandilla y apoyando el brazo contra una viga—. Ustedes imbéciles entregan las drogas, y yo simplemente patearé sus traseros un poco. 

De los seis matones que lo miran, tres sacan armas, mientras que dos parecen reconocerlo y sus ojos se abren de miedo. El idiota con la bolsa de lona habla primero. 

—Mierda, ¿en serio? ¿Robin? —mira a los chicos con los que está— ¡¿Bueno, qué están esperando?! ¡Dispárenle! 

—Como quieran —Liam se encoge de hombros, y luego se lanza de la pasarela hacia ellos. 

Corey aterriza un momento antes que él, materializándose de la nada y agrietando dos de sus cabezas antes de lanzarse hacia Bolsa de Lona. Liam se enfoca en los otros tres, enganchando sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de uno tan pronto como sus pies tocan el suelo. Lo usa como palanca para rebotar de nuevo, golpeando sus botas en la mandíbula de un hombre y el estómago del otro. 

Sus armas caen al suelo y sus traseros inconscientes hacen lo mismo. 

Él se da la vuelta, presionando con fuerza la rodilla en la espalda del primer tipo y enviándolo de cara al cemento. El Chico Maravilla gira su brazo hacia atrás y hacia arriba, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar el hombro de su zócalo, pero sí lo suficiente como para dolerle mientras se arrodilla sobre él. Vinieron aquí en busca de respuestas, y él confía en que Corey ya despachó a sus muchachos de manera segura, así que ya que tiene al tipo en tan buen agarre... 

—¡Me estás rompiendo el brazo, pequeña mierda!

—Sí, eso es un poco el punto —Liam sonríe, inclinándose más cerca de él—. Pero oye, dime para quién trabajas, y todo se detiene, ¿sí?

Todo lo que consigue es un grito apagado, bloqueado por los dientes apretados. Liam pone los ojos en blanco, tirando más fuerte con las manos, pero empujando con la rodilla hasta que la cara del chico besa el suelo. 

—Vamos, amigo, ¿quieres que te disloque el hombro? Solo dímelo.

—Robin —oye que Corey lo llama, pero no suena en pánico o angustiado, por lo que lo ignora. Sea lo que sea, puede esperar. 

—¿Eres local o estás trabajando para la Máscara Negra? —el nombre se siente amargo en su lengua. 

—No puedo decírtelo —¡Finalmente, habla! Aunque suena un poco húmedo, y Liam mira alrededor de su bota para ver al chico llorando ahora, las lágrimas goteando por todo el pavimento—. _ Por favor _ . Me matará,  _ por favor _ , estoy... 

— _ Robin _ —Corey dice de nuevo, esta vez con más insistencia. Los ojos de Liam se alzan para ver lo que quiere, y su corazón cae en la boca del estómago. 

La Capucha Roja está parado detrás de su compañero, una mano envuelta alrededor de su garganta mientras la otra presiona un arma contra la sien de Corey. Los ojos del otro chico están muy abiertos y algo asustados, y Liam siente que se le seca la garganta. 

—Mierda. 

—Encantado de verte aquí, Pajarito —hace un gesto con dos dedos debajo de la barbilla de Corey hacia el tipo que tiene Liam—. Es difícil conseguir una lealtad como esa. Es bueno saber que el miedo funciona tan bien como el dinero. 

El Chico Maravilla mira hacia abajo y luego hacia atrás. 

—Por favor —el chico debajo de él llora—. Te lo dijo, así que solo, solo déjame ir, ¿sí?

Liam recorre los escenarios lo más rápido posible en su cabeza antes de tomar una decisión, observando que cada segundo que pierde pensando en eso se filtra en los ojos de Corey. 

—Lo haré si tú lo haces. 

Una risa resuena en el casco. 

—Un intercambio justo —inclina la cabeza hacia adelante, susurrando dramáticamente—. Aunque estoy seguro de que sabes que estoy dejando ir mucho más valor aquí. 

Él no responde. En cambio, Liam da un paso atrás, renunciando a su control sobre el hombre. Él mira como el chico mete su brazo en sí mismo, gimiendo, y luego se mueve para pararse, lentamente. Está tan atento, de hecho, que ve el destello de plata escondido entre los pliegues de sus pantalones de chándal. 

El tipo ni siquiera está completamente de pie antes de que Liam se mueve para interceptar, levantando su codo y golpeándolo con fuerza contra su sien. El traficante cae como una roca, cuchillo cayendo al suelo, y el Chico Maravilla se aleja de él, volviendo los ojos a la verdadera amenaza.

Contiene el aliento mientras espera que el control de la Capucha Roja sobre Corey se afloje. Esos preciosos segundos se sienten como los más largos de su vida. 

Un momento después, es recompensado con el sonido de su compañero inhalando bruscamente cuando los dedos alrededor de su garganta se sueltan. Da un paso adelante, y luego el brazo de la Capucha Roja se mueve tan rápido que Liam casi no lo ve. 

Golpea la culata del arma contra la parte posterior de la cabeza de Corey, y luego el chico tropieza hacia él, con los ojos rodando hacia su cabeza. 

—¡Espectro! —grita Liam, y necesita cada pizca de autocontrol para que su cerebro y su boca estén de acuerdo con el nombre en clave en lugar de su nombre real. El pánico se apodera de su garganta mientras se lanza hacia adelante, atrapando a Corey antes de tocar el suelo. 

Se reemplaza por ira cuando su amigo se apoya contra él, inmóvil, y sus ojos se dirigen hacia la Capucha Roja. 

—¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?

—Justo es justo —se encoge de hombros, apuntando con el arma a su matón caído—. Además, estoy aquí por ti esta noche, no por él. 

Liam está seguro de que la mirada de odio que luce solo se ve acentuado por la máscara de dominó. Está aún más seguro cuando es recompensado con una risa profunda. 

—Relájate, pajarito. Él está en un estado mucho mejor de lo que tú estabas en nuestra última cita.

—Jódete —sisea el Chico Maravilla—. Este no es un juego, idiota. 

—Para ti, tal vez —él enfunde la pistola, cruza los brazos y mira a Liam. Al menos, eso es lo que supone Liam. Odia cuando los villanos tienen máscaras excesivas como este tipo—. Para mí, es... una hipótesis. 

—¿Una qué? —Liam parpadea. No había estado esperando eso. 

—No eres un tipo de ciencia, ¿verdad? —puede escuchar la diversión en el tono de la Capucha Roja, sin importar cuán digitalizado sea. 

—Historia —se encoge de hombros, aunque sabe que Scott no lo aprobaría. Sin embargo, no cree que algo tan pequeño y genérico sobre sí mismo importe. 

—Estoy impresionado.

¿Está...  _ coqueteando _ con él? 

—No te pedí que lo estuvieras —escupe Liam. 

—Y sin embargo, aquí estoy —la Capucha Roja abre los brazos, riéndose. Él inclina la cabeza, un efecto que parece un tanto extraño dado el casco—. Ya sabes, es divertido. Cuando llegué aquí, parecías listo para partir a ese tipo por la mitad.

—Lo estaba intimidando —dice Liam, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero él sabe por la culpa que burbujea en su garganta como bilis que no es el caso. Ha estado volátil durante meses, por lo que Scott generalmente no le permite hacer preguntas como esta. Ya no. 

—Tu pareja tenía una mirada que decía algo diferente. No estoy seguro de que se sintiera cómodo con tus movimientos.

—Vinimos aquí buscando respuestas y las estaba obteniendo.

—¿Sobre mí? Pajarito, me siento halagado, pero podrías solo haber preguntado. 

El Chico Maravilla frunce el ceño ante todo, desde el apodo hasta el tono de voz que ahora está  _ seguro _ es coqueto. 

—Sobre la Máscara Negra, y el envío que hiciste estallar la otra noche. 

—Inconsecuente —agita una mano en el aire. Se cruza de brazos otra vez, y Liam nota la forma en que tira más de la chaqueta de cuero sobre sus hombros—. Tu disposición para hacer lo que sea necesario para obtener resultados es conmovedora, ¿sabes? Significa que no somos tan diferentes.

—No hagas eso —dice Liam, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No  _ digas _ eso. 

—Oh, pero si supieras… y —él jura que puede escuchar la sonrisa en esta ocasión—. Puedo ver por qué Scott te eligió como reemplazo. 

La sangre de Liam se enfría. 

Hay tantas banderas rojas mirándolo a la cara y campanas de advertencia en su cabeza que no está seguro de qué hacer. Aumenta un pánico creciente que le sube por la garganta. 

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —las palabras salen mucho más fuertes de lo que Liam probablemente pretendía cuando escucha el eco en el almacén a su alrededor. La Capucha Roja hace un sonido de regaño y luego se ríe—. ¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres? 

—Pregúntale a Scott. Estoy seguro de que ya lo ha descubierto.  _ El mejor detective del mundo _ y todo eso. 

Liam lo fulmina con la mirada y se muerde el labio inferior mientras elige sus siguientes palabras con cuidado. Con su temperamento en un récord, es increíblemente difícil mantenerse concentrado en sopesar los pros y los contras cuando todo lo que quiere hacer es vencer a este tipo con sus propios puños. Y posiblemente una silla. 

—Scott no está aquí —finalmente rechina con los dientes apretados. 

—Ah, voló del gallinero, ¿eh? —pregunta la Capucha Roja, y ni siquiera suena escalonado, como si lo supiera—. Probablemente pidiendo favores para convencerse de que no sabe lo que está sucediendo aquí. 

Contra su mejor juicio, Liam todavía pregunta. 

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Un acecho.

Las palabras dejan una sensación de frío en la boca del estómago de Liam de la que no está seguro de cómo se siente. Pero, por suerte para él, está a punto de tener mucho tiempo, porque la Capucha Roja está repentinamente a tres pasos de donde había estado, y rápidamente se le escapa. 

_ No, no, no. Mierda _ . Si vuelve a escapar, Scott le pateará el trasero. Demonios,  _ Corey _ probablemente le pateará el trasero y luego lo mantendrá presionado mientras Mason también lo hace. Se pone de pie, pero se olvida de que uno de los amigos antes mencionados todavía tiene el peso muerto en sus brazos, y cae de espaldas, golpeando el pavimento con fuerza.

—¿Oye, pajarito? —su voz suena mucho más espeluznante cuando se desvanece en las sombras y resuena a través del almacén—. Pregúntale por Marcel Valet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Hay muchas maneras de resucitar a los muertos —dice Deucalion con paciencia, primero con los ojos mirando el traje de Scott y luego el de Isaac. No parece impresionado con ninguno de los dos—. Ninguna de ellas es particularmente buena. 

Isaac no puede evitar sentir que el comentario es relevante, pero también un poco revés, y lo mira con rabia. Scott, mientras tanto, se acerca al hombre que han venido a ver, saca un libro al azar sobre lo oculto del estante y lo hojea. Deucalion se acerca, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo saca de los guantes de Scott y lo vuelve a colocar donde pertenece. 

—El más simple son los  _ caminantes nocturnos _ , comúnmente conocidos como zombies. Viven, pero no bien. No es como si quisieras cenar con ninguno de ellos.

—Sabemos qué son los zombis, viejo —Isaac rueda los ojos. 

Scott le envía una mirada de advertencia. 

—¿Hay formas más difíciles? ¿Con mejores resultados?

—Sí —Deucalion asiente—. Varias. Pero requieren una planificación meticulosa. Años de eso. Para practicar  _ y _ ejecutar. Y en casi todos los casos, requeriría que el  _ resucitador _ tenga acceso al difunto poco _ después _ de su muerte. 

El antiguo Dúo Dinámico intercambia miradas. 

—Hay excepciones, por supuesto. Solo mira a tu amigo Flecha Roja.

Ante esto, Isaac se anima, frunciendo el ceño. 

—¿Qué pasa con él? 

—Estuvo muerto y enterrado durante meses—Deucalion se encoge de hombros—. Si quisieran comenzar en alguna parte, diría que comenzaran con él. 

Scott gruñe, y el fantasma de una sonrisa adorna los labios de Isaac.  _ Esperaban _ evitar a Jackson.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Mason,  _ lo siento _ —dice Liam por lo que solo puede ser la millonésima vez ese día. Están solos en el centro de la cueva, su mejor amigo sentado en la silla de la computadora de Stiles con los brazos cruzados, luciendo como si deseara estar en cualquier otro lugar. Oráculo se quedará en la Torre del Reloj esta noche, y Espectro, bueno... 

Está evitando a Liam por completo, permaneciendo encerrado en su habitación para evitar que el Chico Maravilla salga a patrullar. Porque, por más terco que sea, al menos Liam no desobedecerá una regla de la casa de tener siempre una pareja. 

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? —suplica de nuevo, prácticamente colgando del brazo del otro chico—. Me equivoqué la otra noche, y fue aterrador. Para ti, para Corey, pero también para mí, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca, normalmente no soy responsable de nadie más y... 

—¡Eso es mentira, Liam, y lo sabes! —grita Mason, y duele, pero es la primera palabra que le dice en toda la noche. así que eso tiene que contar para algo—. Ustedes  _ siempre _ son responsables el uno del otro cuando están ahí afuera. En una operación, en una simple patrulla,  _ siempre _ . De eso se trata tener una pareja, de cuidarse mutuamente. 

—Lo sé, y no tuve la suya —suspira Liam, deslizándose el resto del camino hacia el piso al lado de Mason, cabeza en la mano—. Estaba demasiado concentrado, obsesionado. Me hizo descuidado. Y cuando levanté la vista para ver la que Capucha lo tenía, yo... 

Su voz se quiebra, y el resto de su oración muere en su garganta. 

Se necesitan golpes suaves y cuidadosos de la mano de Mason entre sus omóplatos para recuperarlo tres minutos después. 

—Sabes que no puedo perder a nadie más, Mase. Ni a ti, ni a Corey, ni a Scott. No después de... —el nombre se queda detrás de sus labios y se niega a rodar el resto del camino por su lengua. Una ola de náuseas lo golpea, y su cabeza se inclina un poco más para descansar entre sus rodillas. 

—Lo sé, Liam —dice en voz baja—. Te perdono. 

Las palabras hacen eco por otra voz, y la cabeza de Liam se alza bruscamente para ver a Corey, parado torpemente en el borde del eje central. Un brazo está escondido detrás del otro, y su cabeza está ligeramente inclinada mientras mira al Chico Maravilla. 

Una espiga de esperanza manda al sentimiento en su estómago a empacar, y él se anima. 

—¿Lo dicen en serio? —él mira entre los dos, y sonríen casi como uno. 

—Por supuesto. No seríamos un equipo si no pudiéramos —dice Corey, acercándose. Liam se pone de pie de un salto, dedos apretando el hombro de Mason antes de arrojarse sobre su compañero, asfixiando a Corey en un abrazo. 

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta, y siente la risa del otro chico. 

—Mucho mejor, ahora. 

—Bien —se retira, sonriendo—. Porque necesito que convenzas a Mason de hackear la baticomputadora. 

Las cejas de Corey se disparan hacia su cabello y Mason gruñe. 

—¿Es  _ eso _ lo que ustedes dos están haciendo aquí mientras Stiles está en casa, metido en la cama a salvo con su súper esposa?

—Sigo diciéndote que no tengo que  _ hackear _ nada, tengo mi propio inicio de sesión. Todos lo tenemos. Solo resulta que el mío tiene más acceso que el tuyo —dice Mason, como si realmente fuera la enésima vez que tiene que decir esto. Y también lo dice con aire de superioridad. 

—Y yo  _ te digo _ que el archivo que busco está bloqueado. Estoy seguro de que también estará bloqueado en tu inicio de sesión —dice Liam, de manera casual—. Entonces vas a necesitar descifrarlo. 

—¿Y qué archivo es este exactamente? —pregunta Corey, frunciendo el ceño. 

—Marcel Valet. 

—¿Quién?

—Eso es lo que dije —dice Mason. 

Liam pone los ojos en blanco, agarrando a Corey y llevándolo detrás de la espalda de Mason, obligándolo a mirar las pantallas. 

—Ahora que los dos están aquí, les puedo decir —y se prepara para el impacto con una mueca—. Es el nombre que me dio la Capucha Roja. 

—¿Qué?

—¿Como para  _ sí mismo _ ?

—Él no suena francés. 

—¿Tú qué sabes? Está usando un modulador de voz.

—¡Chicos! ¡Concéntrense! —ladra Liam, de vuelta en modo de trabajo, y ambos se callan de inmediato. Él exhala, luego mira seriamente a la computadora. 

—Conocía la identidad de Scott, ¿de acuerdo? —y levanta una mano para detener la oleada de preguntas que seguramente será peor que la anterior—. No sé lo que significa para  _ nosotros _ , pero sé que él dio a entender que significa que Scott también debería conocerlo a  _ él _ . Y lo único que tengo en relación con eso es ese nombre. Me dijo que le preguntara a Scott sobre él, pero, bueno... ¿por qué hacer eso cuando podemos preguntarle a su computadora, sí?

Ninguno de los dos amigos parece muy impresionado con él, pero los dedos de Mason comienzan a hacer clic en las teclas después de un momento, por lo que debe haber dicho algo que funcionó. Lo cuenta como una victoria. 

En unos instantes, imágenes y documentos llenan las pantallas, y los tres chicos tienen que pasar un par de minutos revisándolos. _El Cirujano. Uno de los tres Dread Doctors. Antiguo personal del Asilo Eichen. Tortura en forma de experimentación._ _Buscar la mezcla perfecta entre la naturaleza y la ciencia: un milagro._

Finalmente, llegan a un archivo de hace tres años que está casi completamente oscurecido, y Mason solo intenta descifrarlo dos veces antes de que deja de intentarlo. 

— _ Sabes _ que Stiles va a tener esto configurado para una alarma o algo así. 

—¿Qué? ¡Pero es de hace tres años!

—Entonces, ¿por qué es la entrada más reciente de hace cuatro  _ días _ ?

—¿Qué? —Liam parpadea, ojos buscando en las pantallas para encontrar lo que sea de lo que Mason está hablando. Su mejor amigo lo abre por completo para él—. ¿Eso es...?

—¿Un certificado de defunción de Eichen con la fecha en la que ustedes conocieron a la Capucha Roja? Claro que sí. 

—¿Qué mierda? —susurra Liam, retrocediendo y frunciendo el ceño—. Si este tipo ya está muerto, ¿qué tiene que ver con eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—No estoy seguro de a qué te refieres, McCall —dice Jackson, cadera inclinada contra la pared, apoyándose ligeramente en su arco. 

—Estabas  _ allí _ cuando volví. Ya  _ sabes _ lo que pasó. Estaba muerto... y luego regresé.

—Lo sé —Scott asiente, agradeciendo a la capucha por su capacidad de ver su capa ondeando en el viento, mientras que Jackson probablemente piensa que lo está mirando—. Aún así. 

—Aún así, ¿ _ qué _ ? —suena exasperado, y le lanza una mirada a Isaac que dice eso—. Lo sabes todo. ¿Recuerdas los grandes trazos, o necesito recordarte también esos? 

La pausa que Scott toma es aparentemente lo suficientemente larga como para que el otro hombre decida. 

—Morí. Había cielo, o una  _ versión _ de él, supongo. Danny me dio su don, y luego decidí regresar. 

—No estabas involucrado en ningún aspecto de lo oculto antes de morir, ¿verdad? ¿Preparado para la muerte? —él ya sabe la respuesta, pero tiene que preguntar, tiene que estar seguro. 

Los ojos de Jackson casi se salen de su cabeza. Scott está bastante seguro de que puede ver una vena del tamaño de su Porsche en su cuello, listo para explotar. 

—Lo juro por  _ Dios _ , McCall, si no empiezas a hacer preguntas que no me dan ganas de morir  _ de nuevo _ , voy a empujarte una flecha tan profundo en tu trasero que tendrás que pasar por lo que hice solo para sacarla. 

—¡Está bien, está bien! —Scott se aleja de él, sonriendo a pesar de su mejor juicio. 

—¿Hemos terminado aquí? —pregunta, y Scott parpadea, porque, aunque el tono sigue siendo muy Jackson, el giro de la Flecha Roja es diferente—. Se da cuenta de esto porque la pregunta no está dirigida a él, sino a Isaac. 

—Sí, esas son todas las preguntas que teníamos —asiente Nightwing. 

—Gracias a Dios —murmura Jackson, pisando fuerte para reunirse con la Chica Maravilla y Kid Flash, que lo esperaban en la puerta de Titan Tower—. ¡Por favor, tómate otro año para visitar de nuevo! 

Scott frunce el ceño, pero Isaac casi se dobla de risa. 

—En realidad, por favor no —dice una voz, y los dos hombres giran para ver una cara familiar de pie, err,  _ flotando _ a menos de tres pies de distancia. Su capa roja ondea en el viento en el que está parado, y sus brazos están cruzados fuertemente sobre su pecho, oscureciendo un poco la S—. Sigo diciendo que necesitas visitar  _ más _ . 

—Derek —sonríe Scott, y el meta baja al borde del techo. Se encuentran a mitad de camino, y como lo hace casi cada vez, Superman aprieta un poco demasiado fuerte y casi le rompe una costilla—. ¡Amigo!

—Nunca deja de ser divertido —sonríe, dándole palmaditas en la espalda y mirando entre ellos—. Entonces, ¿a qué debo el placer? ¿Y te quedarás el tiempo suficiente para que pueda decirle a Braeden que finalmente ordene esas entradas para el teatro? 

En el instante en que la cara de Scott se oscurece, los hombros de Derek caen. 

—Eso sería un no, entonces. 

—Tenemos que hablar. 

—Va a estar enojada —suspira, antes de indicar a los dos que lo sigan. Claramente, aunque piensa que Titan Tower fue apropiado para su conversación anterior, ha decidido lo contrario para la suya. 

En pocos minutos están en el techo del Daily Planet, y han explicado todo lo que pueden. Desde lo que los pone nerviosos hasta lo que necesitan de él. 

—No estoy seguro de entender —Derek frunce el ceño. 

—Solo necesitamos saber —dice Isaac. 

—Lo saben, los dos. Estabas allí —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Qué más hay ahí? Sabes tan bien como cualquiera, Scott, que después de pelear contra Doomsday... no estaba exactamente  _ muerto _ . Estaba en un estado que reflejaba la muerte.

—En realidad no lo sabemos —señala Scott, con voz positiva—. Es lo que siempre nos hemos dicho a nosotros mismos para darle sentido a todo. 

—¿Porque eso es mucho mejor? —Isaac resopla, y ambos le lanzan una mirada. Es una discusión que han tenido muchas veces antes, y está seguro de que esta no será la última—. ¿Que admitir la verdad de que estabas muerto y que volviste a la vida? Al diablo con la ciencia o la lógica, ¿verdad?

—No estoy de acuerdo —dice Derek, de la misma manera que siempre lo hace—. Pero  _ aún así _ . Lo hemos visto suceder antes. Peter, Jackson, Kate. No es  _ ciencia _ , es... 

Él no termina, y todos se miran, perdidos.  _ ¿Qué significa esto? _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabe cómo convenció a Corey, Mason y Stiles para que lo dejaran patrullar solo esta noche. Supone que ayuda que los dos primeros tuvieran una cita y que las Aves están en espera si los necesita. La última parte ciertamente calmó los nervios de Stiles, al menos. Y luego, por supuesto, lo había entusiasmado, porque la posibilidad de que su esposa apareciera y salvara el día desatando su Grito de Canario en un montón de matones era demasiado buena para él. 

Afortunadamente, sin embargo, no ha necesitado ninguna ayuda hasta ahora. Ha hecho un trabajo perfectamente adecuado para localizar a los matones de la Máscara Negra por su cuenta y seguirlos de vuelta a su escondite. 

Y luego ver a cuatro de ellos jugar a las cartas durante dos putas horas mientras escucha por cualquier pista o posible idea de lo que está haciendo su jefe. 

O, más exactamente, lo que el mayor competidor de su jefe ha hecho recientemente.

El reloj corre peligrosamente cerca de las tres horas cuando los idiotas finalmente comienzan a hablar sobre algo que puede  _ usar _ . Él enciende la grabadora en su guantelete y se pone de cuclillas en la pasarela, mirando hacia abajo. 

—¡Estoy harto de esta basura! —grita Gran Engaño (porque Liam ha estado aquí lo suficiente como para saber cómo juegan al póker, pero no algo útil como sus malditos  _ nombres _ ), tirando su mano a la pila de basura y perdiendo todo las fichas que había apostado—. Lanzamos con Máscara Negra- 

—Dices eso como si tuviéramos una  _ opción _ —dice Plegadora Rápida, volviendo a apilar sus fichas. 

—De cualquier manera, respondemos a la Máscara Negra, ¿de acuerdo? Nos dejamos una parte de  _ todo _ lo que traemos y a cambio... 

—Este psicópata de la Capucha Roja sigue  _ congelando _ a nuestros muchachos.

—Mierda, bien. ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? ¿Hacer un  _ trato _ con la Capucha Roja? —gruñe Gran Engaño. 

Chándal (el último tipo jugando que ha estado tranquilo todo el juego, y también tan disperso en sus jugadas que Liam no ha podido encasillarlo) se inclina hacia adelante, con los codos sobre la mesa. 

—Tenía a estos cinco corredores que trabajaban en la avenida Kellington en la escuela secundaria. No eran grandes gángsters. Eran  _ imbéciles _ que usaban drogas de cinco centavos.  _ Tontos, _ pero ganadores decentes —su labio superior se curva con disgusto mientras escupe las palabras—. Fueron  _ decapitados _ la semana pasada. 

El aliento de Liam se detiene en el momento en que escucha un par de botas golpear la pasarela a su lado. Él sabe que ninguno de los idiotas debajo de él se ha dado cuenta, y está seguro de que la única razón por la que él sí es porque la Capucha Roja  _ quiere  _ que lo haga. 

Se gira hacia un lado para mirarlo y lo encuentra de pie a apenas un metro de distancia, con los puños cerrados y los hombros rígidos. No sabe por qué, pero espera a que hable primero. 

—Esos  _ imbéciles _ de su… —gruñe, y es bajo y cruel, apenas alterado por el cambiador de voz en su máscara—. Le estaban vendiendo drogas a niños de  _ doce años _ . 

Liam parpadea. No solo porque está sorprendido por la declaración en sí, sino también por la  _ furia _ encerrada en ella. Como si fuera personalmente ofensivo para él, y por eso se merecían lo que les sucedió. Si bien tendrían que estar en desacuerdo sobre el castigo, Liam ciertamente está de acuerdo en que merecían  _ algo _ . 

Se salva del recordatorio de cuatro pequeñas palabras que la Capucha Roja le dijo la última vez que se encontraron por otras nuevas, mucho más cerca en el presente. 

—Hola —gruñe, dando media vuelta para mirar al Chico Maravilla—. Creí sentir que me ardían las orejas. 

Liam se endereza, con las manos en puños. Él mira la Capucha Roja mirar desde él, hacia los matones de abajo y de regreso. Y luego, lo vuelve a sorprender. 

Se acerca al Chico Maravilla, agachándose y dándole la espalda mientras se inclina hacia delante para mirar por encima del borde de la pasarela. 

—Entonces —dice, conversacionalmente—. ¿Qué me he perdido? ¿Aparte del hecho de que a estos muchachos les encantaría tener mi  _ cabeza _ en una pica?

Y hay algo casi familiar sobre el tono, la forma juguetona en que se dice, que Liam se encuentra arrodillándose junto a él. Sus manos se extienden sobre la rejilla debajo de ellos, apoyando su peso. 

—Principalmente. Quieren saber por qué la Máscara Negra no te ha matado él mismo. Y yo también, sinceramente.

—Bueno —dice la Capucha Roja, y puede escuchar el breve aliento debajo de su máscara en esta proximidad—. Supongo que eso nos dice que o soy muy  _ afortunado _ o muy  _ bueno _ . ¿Cuál crees?

Liam está seguro de que por el tono coqueto que  _ sabe _ que no está imaginando esta vez, probablemente debería elegir sus siguientes palabras con cuidado. 

—Creo que la Máscara Negra solo se ensucia las manos cuando es algo enorme, y aún no estás allí. 

Sonríe, solo para repensar toda su oración cuando escucha la risa que sale de la máscara que es un poco más fuerte de lo que es probablemente seguro. Siente que el color mancha sus mejillas. 

—No quise decir, eso no es...

Cierra la boca para evitar que empeore. Afortunadamente, una vez que la risa se desvanece y sus hombros dejan de temblar, los idiotas no han seguido adelante. 

—De cualquier manera —comienza la Capucha Roja—. Parece que me he convertido en un enemigo de  _ todos _ los malos. 

Liam no está muy seguro de cómo tratar eso, así que lo deja ir. 

Un hombro golpea contra el suyo y mira hacia donde apunta la Capucha Roja. Plegadora Rápida.

—La chica de la izquierda, esa es Cross. Ella está manejando lo que queda del tráfico del lado este. ¿El chico que está a su lado? —se presiona un poco más contra él, señalando a Gran Engaño—. Ese es Schrader. Es más como un tipo de distribución. Prefiere ser músculo callejero, pero no creo que a Máscara Negra le guste como soldado. Tiene un poco de mal genio.

—¿Y Chándal? —pregunta Liam, casi maldiciéndose por dejarlo salir. Él ve la pausa cuando el casco se vuelve hacia él, se inclina ligeramente y luego continúa. 

—Chándal es nuestro último pedazo de basura —dice la Capucha Roja, y Liam puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz—. Ese sería Brunski. Comenzó como un ordenado en Eichen con una pasión por ser duro. Lo despidieron por eso y luego se enamoró de los narcóticos en el exterior. Y los niños. 

La sangre de Liam hierve. 

—Pareces bastante informado. 

—Yo diría que es porque mantengo mi oído en el suelo, pero honestamente hacen más ruido que un toro en una tienda de porcelana —la Capucha Roja se levanta, estirándose—. Entonces, ¿quieres ayudarme a derribarlos? 

El Chico Maravilla parpadea. 

—¿Qué? —se levanta para encontrarse con él. 

—Voy a saltar allí y patear todo tipo de infiernos fuera de tres bolsas de basura que se aprovechan de los niños por dinero —se encoge de hombros y juega con un pequeño bote de aire en la mano derecha—. Supuse que era algo en lo que querrías entrar. 

Liam duda, deseando por todo en el mundo poder ver debajo del casco y ver su rostro. Le ayudaría a obtener una mejor lectura del chico. En cambio, se queda con un revoltijo de pensamientos confusos y más preguntas que respuestas. 

—Con una condición —dice con rigidez. 

—Soy todo oídos, pajarito. 

El ojo derecho de Liam se contrae, y resiste a la necesidad de hacerlo en  _ dos _ condiciones. 

—Nadie muere. 

Hay un momento donde la Capucha Roja hace rodar el bote en sus manos, aparentemente pensándolo bien. Entonces, se encoge de hombros. 

—Depende de ti. 

Y luego lo arroja al borde. 

Aterriza en la mesa de abajo, y explota, rociando cartas y fichas de póquer en todas partes. Los saca de sus sillas y llena toda el área de humo. La máscara de dominó de Liam se ajusta, parpadeando en modo sonar, y él sonríe. 

—¿Por qué demonios no? 

La Capucha Roja le da una palmada en el hombro. 

—Bien, chico. 

Y luego están balanceándose sobre el borde. 

Una vez en tierra firme, entran y salen del humo y las sombras, juntos. En solo unos segundos, se sincronizan. Cuando él esquiva un golpe, la Capucha Roja se balancea hacia el atacante. Cuando él se mueve, puño volando, el objetivo ya está golpeado y tropezando en su dirección. 

Se siente como pelear junto a Scott o Corey. Natural, instintivo, como si conocieran todos los mismos movimientos y no necesitan hablar sobre cómo se unen. Gira sobre la espalda de la Capucha, rodillas firmemente enrolladas, y golpea sus botas contra el pecho de Chándal, enviándolo a volar mientras que el humo desaparece. 

Y se encuentran rodeados por una docena más de hombres con armas. 

—Mierda —maldice Liam, retrocediendo. Su espalda presiona contra la de la Capucha Roja, y ambos levantan los puños. 

—Podría haber jurado que saqué a los muchachos que cubrían la puerta —dice, con tono pensativo—. Debo haberme saltado algunos. 

—¿Lo  _ crees _ ? —grita Liam. 

Y luego comienzan los disparos. 

Al instante, están en movimiento y en el aire, buceando entre la lluvia de balas. La Capucha Roja deja caer otra lata de aire de su cinturón, y el humo comienza a llenar la habitación mientras se defienden. 

—¡Sigue moviéndote! —grita, y luego se ríe cuando un golpe rebota en su casco. 

—¡Me alegro de que te estés divirtiendo! —Liam pone los ojos en blanco, pateando a alguien que se parece claramente a Chándal en la cara. 

—¡Claro! —él llama a través del humo, y dos tipos pasan volando junto a Liam, deslizándose por el suelo—. ¿Tú no?

Lo está, pero no hay forma de que lo diga en voz alta. 

—¡Avanza hacia la puerta! —dice Liam en su lugar. 

—¡Justo detrás de ti!

Y lo está. El segundo en que Liam patea la salida, tiene una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, empujándolo a través de ella. Una bala pasa zumbando por su cabeza, y luego está en el suelo, un cuerpo cubriendo el suyo. Una fracción de segundo después, una explosión sacude la tierra debajo de ellos y nivela todo el almacén detrás de ellos. 

—¡No! —grita Liam, incapaz de moverse mientras el cuerpo de la Capucha Roja lo inmoviliza. Los escombros salen volando por encima, salpicando el pavimento a su alrededor—. ¡Pensé que habías dicho que estábamos haciendo esto a mi manera! 

—Ese no fui yo —gruñe en algún lugar cerca del oído de Liam. La presión sobre sus pulmones cede cuando el otro chico se quita sobre él y cae de espaldas. Su hombro todavía lo toca, y Liam puede sentirlo jadeando, con fuerza. 

—No —dice una voz, y su pulso se hiela. Él conoce esa voz, y la familiaridad trae una ola de náuseas rodando por su estómago. El Chico Maravilla levanta la vista para ver a Máscara Negra parado allí, con un traje completo de tres piezas, un detonador en una estúpida, arrugada mano y una subametralladora en la otra—. Ese fui yo.

El calor del almacén en llamas es incómodo en su espalda cuando Liam se pone de rodillas. A su derecha, la Capucha Roja se ve peor. Está de rodillas, pero está encorvado hacia adelante, con las manos sobre el pavimento. Le tiemblan los hombros ligeramente, y la parte posterior de su chaqueta de cuero se ve un poco quemada. 

—Escuché que me has estado buscando, Robin —arrastra el anciano, girando el detonador en su mano—. Debo decir que estaba un poco sorprendido de que quisieras tener algo que ver conmigo después de la señorita Rome-

—Cállate —susurra Liam con las manos en puños a los costados—. No puedes decir su nombre. 

Hay una sonrisa enfermiza en las facciones del hombre, y puede sentir la furia construyéndose en su pecho al verlo. Odio diferente a cualquier cosa que alguna vez ha conocido gira en sus entrañas. Sigue cada regla y moral que Scott establece para ellos al pie de la letra, pero en sus momentos de pena más oscuros y silenciosos de los últimos cinco meses... ha pensado en matar a este hombre. 

—Y tú —la Máscara Negra entrecierra los ojos hacia la Capucha Roja, girando su arma hacia él—. ¿Eres el idiota que ha estado destrozando mi organización? ¿Un imbécil en una bola roja brillante?

Todavía no ha levantado la vista, no ha dejado de temblar, y Liam siente un destello de pánico de que algo está mal. 

—Me has costado mucho dinero, recursos y tiempo, ¿sabes? Y algunos de mis mejores hombres —Liam oye la pistola activarse, y mira entre los dos, cada vez más preocupado—. No dejaban de preguntarme por qué no te había matado todavía, pero supongo que solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para... 

—Pensé que él te había dicho que te callaras —dice la Capucha Roja secamente, y luego dispara. 

Liam observa el rojo aparecer en el lado izquierdo del pecho de la Máscara Negra antes de que su mirada se dirija al tipo que está a su lado, y ve humo saliendo de un agujero en su chaqueta. Apenas puede ver el cañón de una pistola asomándose a través de él, cuidadosamente metida debajo de su brazo. Él mira como el temblor empeora, hasta que es de cuerpo completo y lo consume todo, y Liam se da cuenta de que se está  _ riendo _ . Se balancea alrededor del casco, fuera del pavimento, haciendo eco. 

La Capucha Roja se pone de pie, y Máscara Negra cae de rodillas. En dos pasos, su aliado temporal ha cruzado la distancia entre ellos. 

—Deberías haber visto tu cara, Argent. ¿ _ Tiempo correcto _ ? Hubiera sido hace cinco minutos cuando golpeamos la cubierta frente a ti —él golpea, dándole en el costado de la cabeza. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta Liam. 

—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? —dice, presionando el extremo de su arma contra la sien de la Máscara Negra. Él patea la ametralladora que había estado sosteniendo fuera de su alcance, así como el detonador—. Para eso estamos aquí. 

—¿Qué? —él frunce el ceño y luego entrecierra los ojos—. ¿Sabías que vendría?

La Capucha Roja se encoge de hombros. 

—Tenía un presentimiento —Liam lo mira con más fuerza—. Vamos, Robin. ¿Por qué crees que esos idiotas han estado jugando a las cartas durante tres horas? Eran cebo, y entré allí sabiendo eso. No me importó. 

Se inclina, agarrando la parte posterior del cuello de Gerard con su mano libre. 

—Quería que vinieras. 

—Tan ansioso por terminar el trabajo, ¿verdad? —Máscara Negra se ríe. —¿Un pedazo del pastel ya no es suficiente para ti, pequeño?

—Para nada. Me importa un bledo tu maldito reino clandestino, viejo. Solo tenía que sacar lo suficiente para atraerte, atraerte aquí y ahora. Ayuda que todos tus muchachos sean escoria y no soy amable con las personas que traen sus drogas a cualquier lugar cerca de los niños, pero… —mira a Liam de nuevo—. Lo hice por ti. 

—¿Tú  _ qué _ ? —dice el Chico Maravilla, con la cara arrugada—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Capucha Roja se aleja de su cautivo, manteniendo el arma apuntando a él, pero mirando a Liam. 

—Él es la razón por la que tu novia está muerta, ¿no? 

Las palabras golpean una herida profunda en su pecho; una que está cosido sin apretar por una mano inestable. Una herida que ha estado supurando durante cinco meses, llena de odio y resentimiento. Una herida que le regaló una guerra de pandillas, la chica que accidentalmente la encendió tratando de probar algo, y su horrible muerte a manos del mismo hombre arrodillado ante él. 

—¿Cómo, cómo sabes eso? —pregunta Liam una vez que encuentra su voz varios momentos después. 

—Te dije que éramos parecidos, pajarito. Investigué sobre ti. Sé lo que se siente perder a alguien especial para ti —su agarre se tensa y Gerard gruñe cuando su cabeza se inclina en un ángulo extraño—. Cómo se siente tener a la persona que te los quitó dejada... caminando. Como si  _ merecieran _ sus vidas después de lo que han hecho. 

De repente, algo hace clic para él. 

—¿Es por eso que mataste a Marcel Valet? 

Él mira los hombros de la Capucha Roja cerrarse. Es la única pista de que ha tocado un nervio, que ha acertado. Le gana una risita burlona. 

—No le he quitado la vida a nadie que no lo merezca. 

—Nadie merece morir, Capucha —dice Liam, aunque él mismo no puede creerlo—. Son criminales, claro, pero no...

—Todavía no lo sabes, ¿verdad? —interrumpe la Capucha Roja, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad. Su tono se vuelve oscuro, casi vicioso—. Todavía no te ha dicho quién soy, ¿verdad?

—Todavía no ha vuelto. Pero no importa. No me importa quién eres, o la mierda oscura que sea que te haya pasado. Un monstruo no debería hacer otro. Sea lo que sea que haya hecho, estoy seguro de que Marcel lo pagó con su tiempo en Eichen —da un paso adelante, cuidadoso, poniendo un pulgar sobre su hombro—. De la misma manera que Gerard va a pagar por todas esas personas allí. Y Spoiler, también. 

Capucha Roja sacude la cabeza casi con tristeza. 

—Dime que no lo has pensado. 

—¿Qué? —su corazón se acelera en su garganta. 

—Dime que no has pensado en matarlo —dice, sacudiendo al criminal ofensor—. Solo una vez, en los cinco meses desde que mató a Spoiler, ¿no has pensado en devolverle el favor?

La boca de Liam se cierra, y el movimiento en su mandíbula es la única respuesta que necesita la Capucha Roja. 

—Eso es lo que pensé. 

Él oye el martillo de la pistola. 

—Capucha Roja,  _ por favor _ . La violencia no puede ser la respuesta a la violencia. Siempre hay otra manera. 

Un breve silencio se extiende entre ellos. Cuando la Capucha Roja habla de nuevo, está más bajo. 

—Suenas como él. 

Liam sabe que está hablando de Scott. 

—Él es mi mentor y mi amigo. Me ha enseñado mucho, más que solo cómo pelear. Me ha enseñado que salvar a las personas siempre es lo primero, porque salvarlas significa...

—Salvarte a ti mismo, en cierto modo —dice Capucha Roja suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Mierda. Todo este trabajo, todos estos problemas solo para traerlo aquí y tú...  _ mierda _ . 

Liam observa mientras retrocede, soltando el cuello de Gerard y sacando el arma de su cabeza. Su mano libre tiembla un poco. 

—Bien, vale. Lo haré, termina aquí. Puedo parar, si es, si quieres. 

_ Espera, ¿qué? _

Algo se engancha en el fondo de la mente de Liam, algo sobre las palabras que acaba de decir y la  _ forma _ en que las dijo,  _ su modulador de voz está roto _ , Liam se da cuenta. Él piensa que ha sido así desde la explosión, y todo este tiempo que ha estado hablando, ha tenido un picor en el fondo de su mente, como si hubiera algo que no estaba viendo sobre ella. 

O tal vez algo familiar. 

_ No puede ser... _

Un batarang silba más allá de su cabeza, enviando el arma de la Capucha Roja al suelo, mientras que un segundo le corta el hombro y lo derriba. Un momento después, botas golpean contra el pavimento junto a Liam, y él se da media vuelta para ver a Scott aterrizar, tirolesa desapareciendo en el cielo oscuro sobre él. Batman le ofrece una mirada. 

—¿Estás bien? 

Él asiente. 

—Creo que sí —puede oír el temblor en su propia voz. 

Scott avanza, derribando a Máscara Negra con un golpe rápido y continuando. Sus manos encuentran la chaqueta y el pecho de la Capucha Roja mientras lo golpea contra la pared de ladrillo del siguiente edificio. El hombre más joven se ríe, mirando hacia arriba. 

—Wow, ese avión es realmente un hardware sigiloso cuando quieres que sea, ¿eh? 

Un segundo juego de botas golpea el pavimento y, esta vez, la mirada de Liam encuentra que la máscara azul y la sonrisa familiar de Isaac se ha unido a ellos. 

—Hola, niño. 

—Hola —sonríe Liam, pero no es tan brillante como debería ser y ambos lo saben. 

—¿Disfrutaron ustedes dos de su pequeña luna de miel? ¿Encontraron todas las respuestas que necesitaban? —pregunta Capucha Roja, y Scott presiona más fuerte contra su garganta. 

—Casi todas —gruñe Scott, bajo y amenazante, un tono que normalmente solo usa cuando interrogan a delincuentes en los tejados. Liam da un paso instintivo hacia adelante. 

—Ah, por supuesto —dice la Capucha Roja, asintiendo—. Todavía tienes que verlo por ti mismo para creer, ¿verdad, Scotty?

A su lado, Isaac se crispa por el uso casual del apodo, o tal vez solo el nombre en sí, aquí en el callejón abierto. 

—Permíteme —él mueve una mano hacia arriba, con la palma plana cuando los tres se tensan, esperando un arma. Lentamente, con cuidado, se estira detrás de su casco y escuchan un suave  _ clic _ . Sigue un sonido silbante cuando las piezas negras en la base se mueven hacia afuera, aflojadas. Y luego todo se cae de lado de su cabeza, rebotando una vez en el pavimento y rodando lejos de él. 

Liam lo detiene con el pie, como una pelota de fútbol. Lo distrae lo suficiente como para no mirar cuando ellos lo están, pero seguro _ escucha _ sus reacciones. 

—Mierda —maldice Isaac. 

—Realmente eres tú —dice Scott. 

Entonces Liam levanta la vista. 

Y lo deja sin aliento cuando ve a Theo del bar mirándolo directamente. 

Está seguro de que en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, se había dado cuenta, escuchándolo hablar con él sobre la Máscara Negra. Sin el modulador de voz en su casco, era casi demasiado fácil escuchar el tono coqueto y ver la forma en que se portaba y reconocerlo, incluso si solo se habían visto una vez. 

Tal vez siempre lo haya sabido, en algún nivel. Quizás por eso se sintió tan atraído por él. Pero eso es una tontería, así que Liam no va a contar eso. 

—¿Qué putas? —pregunta Liam. 

Esta vez, él observa cómo la sonrisa se acumula en sus labios antes de hablar. 

—Hola, pajarito. 

—No hables con él. Esto es entre tú y yo —gruñe Scott, levantándose en su cara—. ¿Cómo  _ es _ esto posible?

Theo se encoge de hombros. 

—Esperaba que me lo dijeras, sinceramente. 

Isaac rueda los ojos. 

—Sigue siendo un idiota.

—Esperen —Liam frunce el ceño, mirando entre los tres—. ¿Cómo se conocen? 

—Oh, eso es correcto. Tienes algunas explicaciones que hacer, Scott —sonríe Theo—. Probablemente deberías llegar a...

—No iremos a ninguna parte hasta que me digas lo que está pasando —ladra Scott—. Y luego, vamos directamente al Comisionado Stilinski para encontrarle una celda agradable y cómoda. 

La cara entera de Theo se oscurece. Se queda callado un momento, y sus ojos parpadean hacia Liam solo una vez, al final de su silencio. Y él  _ guiña _ un ojo. Finalmente, sus labios comienzan a moverse, y su voz es cuidadosa, sarcástica. 

—Tan entretenido como sería verlos a todos explicar el arresto de un hombre muerto, me temo que tendrá que ser otro día. 

Por segunda vez esa noche, una explosión derriba a Liam.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Su nombre es Theodore Raeken —empieza Scott, casi cinco horas y muchos calmantes después. 

Están reunidos en el centro de la cueva. Él tiene su brazo derecho en una honda, y Isaac, que está sentado en lo que normalmente es la silla de la computadora de Mason, tiene una pierna en un aparato ortopédico. Stiles está entre ellos, tocando enojado su teclado. Si estuvieran en una caricatura, Liam está seguro de que podrá ver el humo saliendo de sus oídos. 

Él escapó con la menor cantidad de lesiones, solo necesitando unos pocos yesos y una Advil extra fuerte. Sin embargo, su oreja izquierda todavía está sonando, y eso significa que Mason sigue teniendo que susurrar lo suficientemente fuerte como para no molestarse. Corey está callado a su derecha. 

—Era un viejo amigo de Stiles y yo, desde que éramos niños. Solíamos jugar liga pequeña juntos. 

Stiles murmura algo a su pantalla, pero Liam no puede entenderlo desde aquí. Scott suspira, pasándose una mano por la cara. 

—Fue mi segundo Robin, después de que Isaac se fue hace cuatro años. 

—Retiró —habla el primer Chico Maravilla en cuestión, sonriendo a Scott—. Lo siento, continúa. 

—Era talentoso, inteligente, un gran luchador. Probablemente el alumno más rápido que he tenido, aparte de Liam. Él vino a mí porque quería ayudar a su hermana menor, que estaba enferma porque un gilipollas que había estado viendo había puesto drogas en su bebida una noche cuando estaban fuera. Drogas que alguien en el subsuelo de Beacon había estado vendiendo a estudiantes de secundaria. 

Imágenes de un Theo más joven aparecen en la pantalla, junto a una chica que se parece a él, salvo algunos años. Mason y Corey miran a Liam con la boca abierta, pero él no dice nada. Todavía no le ha mencionado nada a Scott sobre esa noche en Sinema, y todavía no está seguro de que lo hará. Todavía no puede decir si es un error o no. 

—Por un tiempo, fue genial. Fue un compañero fantástico. Llenó los zapatos que Isaac había dejado atrás. Siempre me respaldaba allá afuera —la cara de Scott se oscurece y se queda callado por un momento—. Luego, hace tres años, su hermana desapareció. Ella no fue la primera niña en hacerlo. Stilinski me había señalado en dirección a varios adolescentes que habían desaparecido de la escuela o de sus hogares. Habían estado apareciendo días después, a lo largo de la reserva, ya sea con cosas faltantes o... agregadas. 

Las imágenes que cobran vida en pantalla no son atractivas. Mason hace un ruido de disgusto y Corey mira hacia otro lado. Algunos de los niños tienen agregadas extremidades o parches de piel. Liam está bastante seguro de que uno tiene cuernos. Todos ellos, sin embargo, tienen una cicatriz quirúrgica enorme y gruesa en el pecho. 

—Experimentaron con ellos... —él respira.  _ Siente _ a Mason lanzarle una mirada. No la devuelve, pero tampoco la ignora—. ¿Marcel Valet hizo esto?

Los ojos de Scott se ensanchan, y Stiles realmente se gira en su silla para mirarlo. 

—¿Tú sabes?

—Solo a lo que Mason podía acceder, que no es mucho —explica Liam—. Nos encontramos... con la Capucha Roja esta semana. Me dio ese nombre.

—Era uno de los tres —dice Scott, y luego la pantalla cambia de nuevo, esta vez para mostrar tres figuras vestidas con máscaras, tubos y gabardinas aterradoras de steampunk—. Se hacían llamar los Dread Doctors. Marcel se llamó a sí mismo El Cirujano, y los otros dos fueron por El Patólogo y La Genetista. Eran... 

Sus palabras se le quedan en la garganta, y su rostro se arruga como siempre que intenta encontrar la manera correcta de decir algo. 

—No eran médicos. Ni siquiera eran científicos —habla Stiles por él—. Pero ellos realmente pensaban que sí. Estaban experimentando con niños, tratando de crear algún tipo de jodido  _ milagro _ . La hermana de Theo era uno de sus objetivos.

—Y él también —dice Scott, tono solemne—. Fue mi culpa. Isaac estaba en la ciudad y queríamos sacar a Allison, así que le dije que podía salir solo a patrullar. Fue estúpido,  _ tan estúpido,  _ porque me necesitaba, y lo dejé solo...

—Te dijo que fueras —le recuerda Isaac suavemente—. Insistió en que tuviéramos una noche, solo nosotros tres. Dijo que él y Stiles podrían manejarlo, que si aún no habíamos encontrado nada... bueno, todavía era temprano. Todavía teníamos tiempo. 

Stiles se ve furioso por el recordatorio, mientras que Scott se ve miserable. Liam se siente mal del estómago. Está bastante seguro de que puede ver a dónde va esto. 

—La encontró esa noche, poco después de que nos fuéramos —continúa Scott—. Todavía no sé cómo, creo que lo llevaron allí, pero él descubrió dónde la estaban reteniendo. 

—Le dije que esperara a los refuerzos, pero nunca me escuchaba —murmura Stiles—. Entonces él entró, sin Scott o Isaac, y consiguió que lo atraparan. Consiguió que lo torturaran.

—Stiles —advierte Scott. 

—Puto idiota consiguió que él y su hermana fueran  _ asesinados _ . 

—¡Stiles, es suficiente! —grita Scott.

—¡Casi te mata  _ a ti _ esta noche! —Stiles levanta la voz a cambio, mirando con furia a su mejor amigo—. ¡Esa explosión podría haberlos matado fácilmente a los tres!

—Pero no lo hizo —dice Scott, con un tono tranquilizador. 

—Pero  _ podría _ haberlo hecho. 

—No lo creo —habla Liam, y todos los ojos se dirigen hacia él. Se mueve incómodo de un pie al otro, mirando hacia abajo a sus pies en lugar de a ninguno de ellos—. No creo que haya querido matarnos a ninguno de nosotros, realmente, simplemente noquearnos. 

Mason le da un codazo, fuerte, y él levanta la vista para ver una expresión en su rostro que dice:  _ ¿qué demonios? _

—Es un asesino, Liam —dice Stiles, con condescendencia—. Tenía problemas de manejo de ira como Robin, y ahora es un loco con armas que mata a la gente. 

—Gente mala —señala Liam, ignorando a Stiles y mirando a Scott—. Traficantes de drogas que se aprovechan de los niños, traficantes de niños, esos se relacionan con su hermana. Marcel también fue responsable de eso, así que le dio lo que sentía que merecía. Los otros Doctores ya se habían ido, pero nosotros, nosotros no... él está enojado, pero no te culpa por lo que pasó. Obtuvo la venganza que quería por su muerte. Creo que solo esperaba que ayudaras con lo que viniera después. 

Scott permanece callado, frunciendo el ceño y reflexionando sobre sus palabras. 

—Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo? —Stiles frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué fue todo el asunto con Máscara Negra?

Liam siente que sus mejillas se enrojecen. 

—Oh, um. Eso fue para mí, creo.

—¿Qué? —dice Stiles sin emoción. 

—Esta noche, cuando lo tenía a punta de pistola, quería que lo matara. Por Hayden.

— _ ¡¿Qué?! _ —esta vez, Mason está alzando la voz junto a su mentor. 

El Chico Maravilla simplemente se encoge de hombros. 

—En ese momento, no sabía por qué me eligió. Dijo que éramos parecidos, pero realmente no lo entendí hasta ahora. La Máscara Negra es para mí lo que Marcel Valet fue para él, en cierto modo. Y creo que estaba tratando de hacerme ver eso hasta que lo detuve.

—Máscara Negra estaba noqueado cuando llegamos allí —señala Isaac. 

Liam se encoge de hombros otra vez. 

—Al menos no estaba muerto — _ y ahora puede pudrirse en la cárcel una vez que se despierte. _

—Es una forma bastante intrincada de pensar —dice Mason, y luego también se encoge de hombros—. Pero, quiero decir, el tipo volvió a la vida, y eso tiene que meterse con tu cabeza, ¿verdad?

La sala se queda en silencio después de eso durante mucho tiempo, dejando a Liam pensando en cada interacción que ha tenido con Theo desde que apareció la Capucha Roja. Todavía está reflexionando sobre cómo se siente al respecto cuando la baticomputadora emite un pitido, estridente. 

—Oh, Dios —gruñe Isaac, cubriéndose los oídos—. ¿Qué es  _ eso _ ?

—Alerta de lista de muerte —dice Stiles, dedos volando sobre las teclas. Aparece un mensaje codificado en la pantalla donde todos pueden verlo—. La mantengo en alerta todo el tiempo, ya que tuvimos una entrada bastante desagradable el año pasado. 

Liam hace una mueca al recordarlo. 

—Ya no se actualiza mucho, pero... —las letras y símbolos comienzan a descifrarse ante sus ojos—. Hubo una adición hace dos horas que estaba vigilando. Acaba de recibir una respuesta. 

Los códigos sin sentido se convierten en una suma bastante grande de dinero. 

—¿Para qué es? —pregunta Corey. 

—Cuatro millones de dólares para acabar con la Capucha Roja. Se puso en marcha después de que mi padre arrestó a Gerard en Beacon Memorial, y acaba de ser respondida —dice Stiles, antes de maldecir. 

—¿Qué pasa? —Isaac se endereza, tratando de ver lo que el otro hombre está mirando. 

—Kate jodida Argent lo aceptó. Con dos de sus malditos Berserkers —Stiles se recuesta en su silla, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza—. Bueno, Raeken está jodido. Su metas se lo van a cenar. 

Liam se levanta bruscamente. 

—Tenemos que detenerlos. 

—¿Qué? —Mason tira de su capa—. Liam, ¿estás loco?

—¿No? —el Chico Maravilla frunce el ceño—. Paramos a las personas como ellos. Kate debería saber mejor que cazar en nuestra ciudad.

—Sí, para salvar  _ inocentes _ —señala Stiles—. Realmente no creo que Theo califique, ¿y tú?

—Salvamos a la gente —dice Liam, con más insistencia—. Es lo que hacemos. 

Hay un momento en el que mira a los demás con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos miran a su mentor, su líder. 

—¿Verdad, Scott? —Scott parece tan perturbado como él, y a su lado, Stiles maldice. 

—Scotty, ¿en serio? No puedes hablar en serio. Piense en los estragos que causó en la última semana y media solo. Tu brazo está roto, la pierna de Isaac también.

—Tienes razón —dice Scott, asintiendo—. Ninguno de nosotros está en condiciones de luchar. 

Sus ojos se deslizan hacia Liam. 

—Pero tú aún sí lo estás. Y él confía en ti. Lo vi más temprano esta noche. 

La esperanza llena el pecho de Liam. 

—Ve —le dice Scott—. Si aún puede ser salvado... ve. 

Liam está en movimiento un instante después, yendo en línea recta hacia su R-Cycle. Mason y Corey trotan tras él. 

—¡Liam, espera! 

—¿Quieres... quieres que vaya contigo? —pregunta Corey. El Chico Maravilla sacude su cabeza, escuchando la leve punzada de miedo en su voz. 

—Está bien, Corey. Puedo hacer esto. Solo... estés listo en las comunicaciones si te necesito, ¿de acuerdo?

El otro chico le sonríe, aunque un poco tembloroso. 

—Por supuesto. 

—Liam —la voz de Mason lo detiene mientras la motocicleta ruge a la vida. Levanta la vista antes de ponerse el casco—. Ten cuidado. 

—Cuidado es mi segundo... —se detiene, ve el brillo travieso en los ojos de su mejor amigo—. Cállate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos hombres arrastran a su informante a media cuadra de su departamento antes de que Theo los encuentra. Está cansado, está adolorido y está más que molesto cuando pisotea a los dos idiotas que arrastran a Nolan por la tierra y le dispara al que sostiene un molotov. 

Su mano se prende fuego y grita mientras se extiende al resto de él. Sin embargo, ve cuántos moretones y cortes cubren a Nolan, y realmente no puede hacerse a sí mismo importarle. Le dispara al otro tipo en el pecho y arrastra al pequeño enano por el cuello de su camisa. 

—Simplemente no podías mantener la cabeza baja, ¿verdad? ¿Por una noche? —grita Theo, y Nolan hace una mueca de dolor. 

—Lo siento. 

A veces a Theo le molesta tener que encontrar a un hombre adentro. Pero luego piensa en todas las cosas que ha visto venir, y supone que se paga por sí mismo. Incluso si aguantar al idiota es una pesadilla y media. 

—Sí, sí. Lo que sea —resopla, dejándolo caer—. ¿Puedes caminar tu trasero a casa sin meterte en más putos problemas, espero?

Nolan asiente y se aleja por la calle con rapidez. 

Theo cuenta los segundos hasta que oye el cambio de aire sobre él. Él se agacha, girando hacia la derecha cuando aterrizan, las garras de la chica golpeando el espacio donde él estaba. 

—Sabes —arrastra la voz, poniéndose de pie y apuntando sus armas a los recién llegados—. No eres la más sutil de los estrategas. 

La chica gruñe, mostrándole sus dientes como navajas. El chico hace crujir sus nudillos, electricidad azul brillante deslizándose por sus nudillos y subiendo por sus brazos. Theo gruñe.  _ Metas. _

—Supongo que la sutileza no era parte del plan, entonces. Genial.

—No lo era —sonríe la chica. Es depredadora y afilada en los bordes—. ¡Tu muerte lo era, sin embargo! 

—No es broma —resopla Theo, y luego se lanzan por él. Él esquiva hacia atrás, disparando con ambas armas—. Aquí pensé que me estaban dando una audición. 

El chico corre a su alrededor y la chica se agacha, aplastándose contra el pavimento y siseando. Theo sigue retrocediendo, casi tropezando dos veces mientras se mueve sobre una acera y cae sobre la hierba. Saca dos botes del interior de su chaqueta y rasga los alfileres, arrojándolos a sus perseguidores. Golpean el suelo a los pies del tipo y explotan en una ráfaga de naranjas y rojos. 

—Buen intento —dice una voz en su oído, y su corazón salta directamente a su garganta. Garras perforan su chaqueta, cavando en su brazo y baja espalda mientras ella trepa—. Pero no nos diste, cariño. 

Theo escucha rasgaduras, y grita cuando su piel se rasga y él cae con fuerza sobre su espalda. Él gruñe cuando ella se da vuelta, a horcajadas sobre su pecho. Está agradecido por el casco todavía en su lugar que impide que ella respire sobre él, porque está bastante seguro de que puede ver veneno goteando de los malditos colmillos en su boca. 

—Eres lento —dice burlonamente—. Débil y lento. 

—Sí —él gruñe—. O, ya sabes, estoy  _ ganando tiempo _ . 

Ella grita y, mientras cae lejos de él, siseando, él ve el batarang saliendo de su hombro. Oye la R-Cycle detenerse antes de sentarse a verla. 

—¿Qué demonios te tomó tanto tiempo?

El Chico Maravilla se quita el casco, apagando el motor de su bicicleta. 

—¿No podías decidir si querías salvarme o no? 

—Cállate —el chico lo mira, y Theo sonríe a pesar de que no puede verlo. Presionar sus botones es demasiado divertido. Se pone de pie, con los ojos entre los dos metas recuperándose y Liam. 

—Supongo que probablemente no pueda convencerte de que solo corras, ¿verdad?

—No —resopla, jugueteando sin hacer nada con otro batarang y mirando a cualquier lado menos a Theo—. Así que peleamos. 

Admira el coraje del otro chico. 

—Así que peleamos —asiente con la cabeza, estableciéndose espalda con espalda. El tipo atraviesa el humo y el fuego dejado por sus granadas, y Theo gruñe—. Es mejor que tu traje no sea conductor. 

—Ugh, ¿envió a Venom  _ y _ Livewire? Mierda —murmura Liam. 

Pero se las arreglan. Usando la habilidad y ambos de sus puntos fuertes. Y trabajo en equipo. 

Theo no mentirá, se siente bien trabajar de nuevo con un compañero. Alguien que entiende sin palabras, que lee tus movimientos y reacciona sin pensar, ya sea que estés de espaldas o cruzando un pequeño parque. 

Siempre envidiaba ver a Scott e Isaac pelear juntos, en sincronía como si lo hubieran estado haciendo todas sus vidas. Se pregunta si esto es lo que se siente para ellos. 

Mientras otra granada golpea a Venom cuando alcanza a Liam, el Chico Maravilla se va corriendo hacia él, anticipándolo. Cuando se acerca, Theo extiende su brazo, lo sujeta alrededor del antebrazo del otro chico y lo lanza al aire. Batarangs caen sobre Livewire como granizo, manteniéndolo en movimiento pero distraído. 

Theo ve su apertura y golpea, deslizándose y rociando la lata de gel de goma que Liam le había arrojado en el camino. Cubre _ todo _ del meta y deja de moverse. A medida que se solidifica y se endurece, se encuentra atrapado, un chico perfectamente normal incapaz de convertirse en corrientes eléctricas. 

Lo que simplemente deja a la viciosa. 

Cuando ella viene por ellos a continuación, gruñendo, sus colmillos goteando una intención venenosa, están listos.

Cada uno esquiva de una manera diferente y, cuando ella se lanza hacia Theo, como había predicho, Liam ve su oportunidad. Él cambia de batarang a taser y la sigue. Le da entre las costillas y cae como una roca a los pies de Theo. Cuando él retrocede, limpiando su veneno sobre la hierba, el Chico Maravilla se agacha para amarrar sus pies y sus manos. La arrastra hacia el poste más cercano y la ata en él, luego suspira, hundiéndose contra este. 

Le toma a Theo dos pasos para alcanzarlo y pararse frente a él. 

—Gracias. 

—Ni lo menciones —Liam se encoge de hombros, como si no fuera gran cosa. Ambos saben que bastante lo es. En movimiento de su mandíbula lo dice. 

Theo suspira. 

—Adelante, pregunta. 

—¿Qué? —Liam parpadea hacia él como un ciervo atrapado entre las luces, y descubre que es tan divertido como todas las otras veces que lo ha hecho desde que se conocieron. E igual de tierno. 

—No has venido hasta aquí para arriesgar tu vida salvando la mía... —Theo deja que cuelgue en el aire, entre ellos—. Sin una pregunta. Y sé que no es ¿ _ cómo sabías que vendría? _ , porque en realidad... te dije que no éramos tan diferentes. 

Está seguro de que sabe lo que es, desde el leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas de Liam hasta las arrugas en su frente. Está sorprendido de que le haya tomado tanto tiempo, para ser honesto, pero, de nuevo, está bastante seguro de que no se dio cuenta hasta esta noche, cuando se quitó el casco para Scott. 

Finalmente, él toma una inhalación profunda. 

—Cuando te acercaste a mí esa primera noche, en el bar, ¿sabías quién era yo? —está mirando sus botas en lugar de la cara de Theo, pero al menos ahora le ha preguntado a la jodida cosa. Eso es una mejora, supone. 

—Sí —le dice—. Fui allí sabiendo que ustedes tres estarían allí, la nueva sangre de Bat. 

Su boca se aprieta en una pequeña línea, y el pliegue enojado se inunda de incertidumbre. 

—¿Fuiste... —se interrumpe a sí mismo y mira a Theo—. ¿Fuiste allí para matarnos?

Él se obliga a no enojarse. Debería esperarse esta desconfianza, después de todo. 

—No —resopla Theo de todos modos—. Si todavía piensas eso, entonces no has estado prestando atención. 

—¿Por qué entonces? 

Una pausa en la que considera su respuesta, luego se encoge de hombros. 

—Porque quería saber qué tipo de persona eras, fuera de la máscara. 

—¿Por qué yo?

_ Mierda _ , piensa.  _ Realmente es denso _ . 

—Te lo dije,  _ más tarde _ esa primera noche —sonríe Theo—. Porque eres como yo. 

Eso llama su atención. Incluso causa una sonrisa. 

—Eso significa que funciona en ambos sentidos, ¿no? 

—¿Qué? —frunce el ceño, contento, no por primera vez, de que el casco oculta su rostro. 

—Significa que también eres como  _ yo _ —y hay un brillo en sus ojos que pone los dientes de Theo en el borde. Siente que acaba de entrar en una trampa de la peor manera.  _ Oh _ . 

—Mierda, chico. No, no te hagas eso a ti mismo. No trates de convencerte de que hay algo  _ bueno _ en mí, ¿de acuerdo? —él le resta importancia agitando una mano. 

—Sí lo hay —dice el Chico Maravilla con terquedad—. Lo vi anoche, cuando elegiste no matar a la Máscara Negra. Queda algo, algo del viejo tú allí. De lo contrario, no bajarías la guardia a mi alrededor. 

El chico sonríe, alejándose del poste y entrando en el espacio personal de Theo. Como,  _ muy _ cerca en él. Tan cerca como estaban esa noche en el bar. 

Theo se alegra una vez más por el casco, porque cree que podría estar sonrojado. El Chico Maravilla lo intriga. Comenzó como un interés general en su reemplazo de Robin, claro, ¿pero ahora? En algún lugar entre ver a los tres mosqueteros entrar al bar esa primera noche y darse cuenta de lo atractivo que era, había comenzado a animar por el chico. Había querido hacer mejor por él. 

Pero no puede hacerle saber eso, por supuesto. Y ciertamente no puede tener las sirenas que puede escuchar dirigiéndose hacia ellos, sin duda viniendo a recoger los dos metas. Entonces, Theo da un paso adelante, sonriendo. 

—¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre fui un tonto por una cara bonita —se inclina y maldice el hecho de que lleva puesto el casco. Liam se ve sorprendido, pero no se aleja. Lo cual es bueno, porque significa que podría no notar las esposas que Theo está sacando de su chaqueta—. Supongo que eso significa que tú también lo eres. 

—¿Qué? — _ clic _ . Las esposas se hunden en su lugar alrededor del poste de luz y la muñeca de Liam. El Chico Maravilla mira hacia abajo, con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego vuelve a mirarlo—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Él puede ver luces intermitentes ahora. Es hora de irse. 

—Quizás algún día lo intente a tu manera de nuevo, Pajarito. Pero hoy no —él comienza a retroceder. 

—Theo, espera... —la voz de Liam se le queda en la garganta y hace un sonido de sorpresa. 

La Capucha Roja sonríe melancólicamente debajo de su casco. 

—Nos vemos, chico. 

Y, con eso, se desliza silenciosamente en la noche.


End file.
